Fleur sauvage
by dreaming in the sky
Summary: Un défi et la voilà mariée. Natsu est contre et fera tout son possible pour éteindre cette flamme.


La guerre Alvarez n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, Zereph et Maevis coulaient certainement des jours heureux dans leur propre espace-temps. Acnologia vaincu par les dragons slayers n'était rien de plus qu'une légende effrayante pour enfants au coucher difficile.

La vie avait repris son cours, les guildes plus soudées que jamais. Il existait toujours des guildes noires mais cela était plus dû par cupidité humaine, sentiment qui ne disparaitrait jamais quoiqu'il arrive.

Les mages de Fairy Tail conscients de la préciosité de la vie avaient chacun décidé de vivre sans contraintes et sans remise à plus tard. Les couples s'étaient donc formés, les naissances avaient eu lieu. Pourquoi attendre un jour, un monde meilleur lorsque l'on sait qu'une menace exterminée, une autre peut apparaître. Choix égoïste pour certain, inconscience pour d'autres, mais pour nos mages cela signifiait plus que tout cela, il s'agissait de vivre pour la famille, les amis, pour le premier.

Azuka dès lors n'était plus le bébé de la guilde, Seiu le fils de Juvia et Grey avait pointé le bout de son nez moins d'un an après la fin de la guerre, Taranis le fils de Mira et Laxus , quant à lui était arrivé par surprise un an et demi après la victoire Ses parents trop protecteurs de leur relation avaient caché l'ensemble des yeux du monde en s'exilant sur Tenro pour un soit disant retour au source. Leur retour fut à l'image de la famille foudroyante et démoniaque.

Les autres suivirent, certains couples étonnant d'autres moins. Faylinn faisait la joie de son viril père et de sa mère Evergreen. Celegorn le fils de Cana et Freed, comment ces deux-là avaient-ils pu se réunir ? La guilde soupçonnait une soirée un peu trop arrosée mais le bonheur procuré à Celegorn et l'amour dans les yeux des deux mages firent taire aisément les mauvaises langues.

Les couples interguildes furent les plus difficiles à gérer mais contribuèrent à l'unité des guildes du pays pour la plus grande joie du conseil et du roi.

Rufus et Kagura faisaient plusieurs aller retours au début puis trouvèrent leur propre havre de paix dans une maisonnée à mi-chemin de leur guilde respective. Leur première naissance était prévue pour la fin de l'année.

Bacchus avec la tigresse de Fairy tail fut la plus étrange relation d'entre toutes au grand damne de Laxus qui aurait préféré que sa belle-sœur n'amène pas si souvent son mari dans les fêtes de la guilde. Car le citant « Une seule alcoolique siphonnant la réserve de la guilde était plus que suffisant ».

Crime sorcière avait rejoint Fairy Tail pour le plus grand bonheur des mages résidents, leur intégration se fit dans la joie et l'allégresse à la manière des fées.

Fairy tail était dirigée par l'ensemble de la guilde, il n'y avait qu'un seul maître pour eux Gramps Makarov, inégalable et irremplaçable. Dès lors chaque mage selon leurs capacités dirigeait la guilde :

\- Mira pour les relations publiques,

\- Laxus pour son charisme auprès du conseil

\- Titania pour le respect des règles et la gestion des mages résidents avec Jellal temporisant la fougue de sa compagne

\- Lucy pour le côté contractuel et administratif

\- Cobra pour la crainte inspiré pour les guildes noires

\- Les autres pour le prestige.

Makarov serait fier de ses enfants. En général, les mages grandissaient, les guerres successives n'entachèrent jamais leurs résolutions ni leurs amours pour leurs amis, famille ou guilde.

Un seul couple stagnait, figé dans leur propre monde, les paris lancés à l'époque prenaient des proportions financières énormes, les gains potentiels atteignaient le million de jewel, une rémunération plus conséquente qu'une mission classe S. Chacune des fées attendait avec plus ou moins de patience. Certaines, lassées, usaient de stratagèmes plus honteux les uns que les autres.

Sans succès, ce couple se complaisait dans la franche camaraderie fraternelle.

Lucy était partie en voyage à la recherche d'Aquarius avec un mage de feu et un chat volant à sa suite. Ces derniers avaient refusé fermement sa quête en solitaire. La mage céleste malgré son désir profond d'effectuer sa quête seule ne put empêcher la présence de ses compagnons. Ils la suivirent de force et elle dû accepter leurs présences par obligation.

Leurs nakamas furent certains que leur retour serait annonciateur d'une mise en couple, et les paris reprirent bon train avec l'augmentation des sommes misées. Mais non !

Ils revinrent plus solidaires certes mais encore plus amical qu'avant. Le mage de feu et son chat furent également plus sarcastiques et encore plus taquins envers leur fidèle amie. Au grand désespoir de la jolie mage blonde et de l'ensemble des fées.

La plus folle équipe de Fairy tail continuait leur épopée destructrice, leur vie à chacun d'eux n'avait aucunement impactée leur entente ni leur solidarité sur les missions.

Et c'est ainsi que nous retrouvons aujourd'hui cette équipe attablée calmement après une énième bagarre entre le feu et la glace, très vite calmée non par Titania préoccupée par son dessert favori au retour d'une mission mais par Seiu adoré par Natsu, étrangement. L'enfant souffleur de glace avait ravi le cœur de notre mage de feu au grand désespoir de Grey qui aurait préféré que son fils garde lui aussi la rivalité en gêne. L'enfant avait la capacité de calmer son père et son oncle en un claquement de doigt. Ce petit mage assis sur les genoux de son oncle écoutait attentivement ses héros composant l'équipe de son père. Il les aimait tous, une prédilection pour Natsu suivit de très près par les esprits de Lucy.

Natsu contait son récit avec une telle ferveur et entrain que l'enfant sautillait d'excitation et passait de bras en bras sous les rires des mages.

Il se calma et s'endormit dans les bras de son père. Natsu et Lucy regardèrent l'enfant tendrement tout en souriant.

« Dis Luce quand feras –tu un mini toi aussi ? » demanda Natsu

« Faut déjà que je trouve le père ! » s'exclama –t-elle en rigolant, « je pourrais te poser la même question »

« J'y pense, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle soit prête » souffla-t-il pensif. « Tu sais Luce, son enfance lui a été volée et elle coupe le dialogue dès que j'aborde le sujet enfant »

« Elle a peur, la seule image maternelle qu'elle ait eu c'était Ultear qui n'a rempli son rôle qu'à la fin » s'immisça Erza

« T'inquiètes tu sauras la convaincre, tu as déjà réussi à l'épouser malgré sa très grande réticence » rajouta Grey

« Et puis pour le moment le monde n'est pas prêt pour un deuxième cracheur de feu » rigola Lucy pour détendre son ami

L'effet fut immédiat, la légèreté repris sa place autour de la table.

-« Oui, et puis Lussshy, elle n'est pas prête à trouver un homme, vue qu'elle est trop grosse pour attirer un mâle, même son sex appeal ne fonctionne pas » cria Happy

\- « tais –toi chat » s'offusqua la mage céleste en faisant la moue et en gonflant ses joues

-« Bien dit petit copain » rajouta Natsu en tapant dans la patte de son compagnon ailé. « C'est certains »

\- « Et son caractère ! » s'exclama Grey

-« Hey ! » répondit la principale intéressée.

\- « Personne ne voudra l'épouser même si elle suppliait » taquina Natsu

-« ça c'est sûr » ajouta Happy

-« Les gars, cela suffit » tenta Erza pour calmer l'ardeur facétieuse de ses amis en voyant l'air maussade qu'affichait progressivement leur lumière.

\- « Mais Erza, c'est vrai, elle ne garde aucun de ses petits copains » s'enorgueillit Natsu fier de sa répartie

\- « En plus elle est ultra dépensière, elle est toujours à cours d'argent pour son loyer » accentua Happy.

-« Qui voudra d'une épouse incapable de se gérer » pris dans la lancée continua Natsu sans voir l'aura de sa mage préférée s'assombrir de plus en plus.

Grey voyant la colère monter dans les yeux de sa camarade préféra la fuite avec son enfant.

-« Je pourrais être plus large financièrement si je n'avais pas de soit-disant amis me rackettant quotidiennement ma nourriture, détruisant constamment tous les bâtiments lors des missions ou ma propre maison » s'insurgea la principale victime de ces moqueries »

« Mais cela ne change pas le fait que tu resteras célibataire, sans enfants, vieille fille, même Loki a arrêté de te draguer » appuyant un peu plus sur la plaie, large sourire aux lèvres ajouta le stupide mage de feu inconscient de la tristesse gagnant sa partenaire

« Natsu !cela suffit » s'écria Erza

« Tu vas voir, j'aurai un beau mariage et des enfants et ces derniers avant toi ! » hurla de rage Lucy

« Et comment tu vas faire ? « s'énerva Natsu blessé dans la dernière réplique de son ami

Erza préféra quitter la table, ses nakamas trop pris dans leur dispute ne faisaient plus attention au monde qui les entourait. Même son aura n'agissait plus sur eux depuis bien longtemps.

-« Laisse-moi rire, expliques ton plan, je suis impatient de le connaitre, j'ai hâte de te voir te ridiculiser »

\- « Tu vas voir, tu seras surpris »

-« oui, parole, parole ! Ton plan, tu vas payer un homme pour qu'il t'épouse. Je reconnais là l'héritière ! » rigola amèrement Natsu

\- « S'il le faut, alors la réponse est oui ! Alors tiens-toi prêt pour le défi de ta vie »

Lucy se leva, traversa pensive la guilde.

« Il va voir cet idiot, je vais me marier moi aussi, j'ai le droit au bonheur et avec celui que j'ai choisi !, je ne vais plus attendre, je vais tenter ma chance, je suis forte, je suis courageuse, je suis intelligente, je sais suivre un budget. Je suis parfaite pour moi, je sais me rendre heureuse ! Alors je peux faire tout cela avec un compagnon ! Non mais quel idiot, il va perdre ! » pensa-t-elle pleine d'adrénaline.

La mage céleste monta les escaliers pour se rendre à l'étage des rangs S là où se situait son but ultime. Vers celui, l'unique, qui faisait battre son cœur depuis quelques années, le seul qui n'ai jamais attiré son intérêt, le seul dont la magie l'enthousiasmait, le seul dont les yeux l'envoutaient.

Il était là, entouré de ses amis, de son équipe, plus que quelques mètres. Elle vit Cobra s'étouffer avec sa bière arome belladone.

« Putain de merde, Bright Eyes, t'es sérieuse ? !. Comment n'ai-je jamais pu soupçonner cela » s'interrogea-t-il

Ses compagnons de tablée se retournèrent surpris de la remarque du dragon empoisonné.

Ils virent leur mage céleste s'approcher, la détermination visible dans son regard. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil dans la salle étonnement calme en contrebas. L'ensemble de la guilde regardait dans leur direction. Que ce passait-il ? Qu'avaient-ils manqué de si impressionnant ? s'interrogèrent-ils. Leurs pensées coupées par l'avancée massive de la mage céleste.

« Dis-moi, as-tu une copine, une femme ? Es-tu dans une relation actuellement ?» demanda Lucy à l'un de leur camarade.

Le mage concerné recracha sa boisson, d'effarement à la question posée.

« Que … Quoi… Non bien sûr que non ! répondit-il sous la surprise

« Très bien »

Les partenaires de son mage, la regardèrent alors s'agenouiller au pied de leur camarade.

« Elle est vraiment sérieuse ! Putain de merde elle est déterminée « s'écria Cobra sous le regard surpris de l'ensemble du Raijinshu

« Bixslow, je t'aime, depuis longtemps maintenant, je sais que je peux te rendre heureux, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te rendre la vie facile, pour que tes jours soient au quotidien les plus chaleureux, meilleurs que les précédents. Je serai ton amie, ta confidente, tous ce que tu désires. Je veux être la femme forte sur laquelle tu peux te reposer lorsque tu en éprouveras le besoin. Je me battrai à tes côtés sans jamais t'étouffer. Je vais aimer tellement fort tes bébés comme mes esprits. Alors s'il te plait … »

La mage céleste pris une grande bouffée d'air et annonça clairement et fièrement :

« Bixslow, veux-tu m'épouser ? «

« Quoi !? » s'écria le mage seith. « C'est un pari, cela doit être cela, Cosplayer veut jouer, et bien jouons » pensa-t-il rapidement.

« Cosplayer, tu feras tout pour me rendre heureux, mais ta diatribe oublie la partie sexuelle, là aussi tu combleras mes désirs » questionna-t-il perversement la langue sortie

Lucy rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et timidement annonça :

« Oui, mais je préfère t'avertir qu'il faudra m'apprendre, je n'ai encore jamais rien fait et je ne serai certainement pas douée. Mais j'apprendrai vite, je te le promets »

« Quoi !?Cosplayer, arrête cela s'il te plait, relève –toi, la plaisanterie doit cesser, tu as gagné ton pari je pense »

« Il n'y a pas de pari, Bix, Bright Eyes est réellement sérieuse, son esprit est clair, elle a été honnête. Il y a effectivement un défi en cours avec le chalumeau, rien de dommageable pour toi » murmura Cobra

« Bixslow, aimes-tu quelqu'un ? »

« Shhhhhh, « voyant le sérieux dans les yeux de la lumière de Fairy tail, il répondit honnêtement :

« Oui, mais elle ne me voit pas…. Et jusqu'à présent je pensais qu'elle était déjà en couple»

Lucy le vit regarder vers le bas de la guilde, elle pensa qu'il regardait l'élue de son cœur, elle sentit son propre organe vitale se briser mais se repris immédiatement.

« Bixslow, épouses-moi, et je te promets de te donner la force pour te déclarer correctement et dès que tu auras ce courage nécessaire, que les sentiments seront partagés, je te laisserai libre d'aller écouler des jours encore plus heureux que ceux que je t'aurai offert. »

Le mage Seith regarda Lucy, puis Cobra pour vérifier qu'il avait bien compris les paroles murmurées de ce dernier, puis vers son chef. Laxus leva son verre, un sourire entendu.

Ce geste mis fin à la confusion du mage Seith. Il s'agenouilla également, souleva le menton de la femme devant lui d'une main et de l'autre lui pris la sienne.

« Cosplayer, Lucy …. » il la regarda droit dans ses prunelles brunes, l'obligea à le regarder elle aussi dans les yeux. « Ma réponse est oui…. »

Lucy se projeta dans ses bras, il la réceptionna, l'encerclant à la taille et la rapprocha de son torse, le menton posé sur sa chevelure. Il se baissa à son oreille lui confirmant une nouvelle fois son acceptation.

La mage céleste tout à son euphorie, les larmes de joie glissant sur son visage releva la tête et tendrement déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son futur époux.

Elle se releva entrainant avec elle le mage seith, elle se tourna vers la balustrade et regarda Natsu.

« Prends ça, Flammèche, il a dit oui ! Première partie du défi accomplie !» Hurla-t-elle sa joie au visage ébahi de son partenaire.

Lucy se retourna vers le Rajinshu sans voir Grey et Erza se rapprocher dangereusement de son partenaire.

« Laxus, tu vas nous marier hein ! Tu en as le pouvoir non ?! » s'écria-t-elle euphorique tenant toujours la main de son fiancé. Elle ne voulait pas penser aux termes du contrat qui la liait à Bixslow, elle prendrait son bonheur pour la durée qu'il saurait lui accordé. Elle était bien décidée à profiter de cela aussi longtemps que cela durerait. Elle sentit le pouce de Bixslow effectuant des cercles de caresses sur le haut de sa main. Elle se retourna et le regarda avec tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait envers lui. Elle se redressa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa de nouveau avec un beau sourire aux lèvres.

Bixslow fut étonné de voir toutes ces émotions dans le regard de sa Cosplayer, il lui sourit également de toutes ses dents. Il se tourna vers Cobra qui levait également son verre en leur direction avec le même sourire entendu que son chef d'équipe.

Laxus ne résista pas à taquiner son ami et sa future moitié.

« Alors Blondie, comment fera Bix pour t'annoncer votre divorce ? « rigola-t-il au visage de son partenaire dont le sourire venait tout d'un coup de tomber à cette question et dont la main se resserra sur celle de sa partenaire de vie sans qu'elle n'y prête un instant attention.

« Oh, je t'assure que je ferai tout mon possible pour le rendre heureux, lui prouvant chaque jour que je suis l'unique pour lui. Et si malgré tout j'échoue, il devra m'offrir un bouquet de mes fleurs sauvages préférées, elles poussent sur la colline à l'orée de la forêt surplombant Magnolia et je comprendrai que le temps est écoulé»

Freed et Evergreen s'avancèrent vers le nouveau couple, l'enlacèrent et le félicitèrent. Evergreen dont la tête bloquait la vision de la mage céleste essuya la larme à venir du mage seith , discrètement, et murmura à son oreille :

« Je suis heureuse pour toi »

Laxus bouscula légérement son équipe en souriant et s'approcha de la balustrade pour hurler à la guilde toujours en état de choc :

« Champagne, nous fêtons ce soir le futur mariage de Blondie et Bixslow ! »

Des hurlements de joie, de surprise et de déception pour certains qui perdaient de ce fait le pari, emplirent l'enceinte de la guilde.

« Natsu ! tu seras mon témoin et Happy tu m'emmèneras à l'autel » hurla la mage céleste par-dessus l'épaule de Laxus en rigolant. Une grande joie affichée, faisant rire ceux qui l'enlassaient.

Erza et Grey s'avançèrent , une aura de colère les entourant, vers le reste de l'équipe sous choc.

Grey asséna un énorme coup au visage du mage de feu. La fureur dans les yeux, à pleine puissance, le coup était prévue pour la douleur, en aucun cas un coup d'entrainement ou de défoulement.

« Espèce de salaud, comment as-tu pu ? Elle t'a toujours soutenu, elle a protégé ton secret à son détriment, elle a tant sacrifié pour toi, pour nous, pour eux ! Comment avez-vous pu allez aussi loin » dit-il en rattrapant Happy par la queue qui tentait une échappatoire. « Elle est notre sœur, bordel ! »

« Je la taquinai comme à l'habitude, et puis je ne sais pas où cela a dérapé » murmura un Natsu totalement bouleversé

« Regarde ta connerie en face, tête à flamme » hurla le mage de glace

« Elle m'a rendu dingue en me défiant d'avoir des enfants avant moi, je sais c'est idiot de ma part, j'ai sur réagit …. »

« Sur réagir, est un faible mot vu toutes les attaques verbales que vous lui avez craché au visage » s'insurgea Erza

« Connard, elle t'a protégé, même sous la colère en montant là-haut elle n'a pas divulgué ton secret, elle a toujours accepté sans broncher les remarques de la guilde, les bassesses imaginatives et toutes les actions de chacun d'entre eux pour la victoire de leur paris. Elle envoie discrètement Meldy dans des missions de protection d'enfants, de garde à l'orphelinat pour l'aider à se rendre compte qu'elle seule peut choisir quelle mère elle pourra éventuellement être, elle l'a aidée à prendre conscience de sa peur, elle lui parle, la rassure constamment. Elle lui certifie que ta femme ne pourra jamais être une mère déficiente malgré son passé car elle t'a Toi et la famille. Et toi que fais –tu ? Tu l'enfonces en lui rappelant que le seul être qu'elle aime d'amour ne lui répondra jamais. Tu l'as envoyé en enfer….S'il lui brise le cœur, s'il se sert d'elle pour un bon coup, tes flammes ne seront pas assez chaudes pour fondre la glace de ma fureur. »

« Elle a fait tout cela pour moi, pour nous ….. »

« Natsu, je ne sais pas si elle te pardonnera ton inconscience, mais je t'assure que si son mariage échoue car il lui brise le cœur, il n'y aura aucun endroit où te cacher. Prie pour qu'il réponde à ses sentiments un jour» ajouta Erza.

« Happy, viens il faut que nous l'empêchions de faire cette erreur, il n'est pas pour elle et qu'il … »

« Natsu ! Tu seras mon témoin et Happy tu m'emmèneras à l'autel » entendirent ils tous au loin.

« Putain, elle t'a déjà pardonné » lâcha Grey dépité par la bonté de sa petite sœur de cœur.

« Non , nous ne pouvons pas la laisser faire, je vais empêcher ce mariage, je vais battre la merde hors de ce chevalier de pacotille » s'insurgea Natsu. Happy pleurait toute les larmes de son corps à la conscience de la terrible conséquence de ses paroles dures et méchantes auprès de sa mère adoptive.

« Vous deux dans mon bureau immédiatement, c'est un ordre » furent ils tous coupés dans leur bagarre par un Laxus souriant mais ferme.

Les mages de glace et la chevalière suivirent le mage de foudre dans son bureau, inquiets de cette convocation subite à un tel moment.

« Natsu ….., qu'avons-nous fait. J'aime Lushy, je ne voulais pas tout cela, je veux qu'elle soit heureuse. Natsu …. Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ?pleura Happy

« Nous allons lui faire recouvrer la raison et …. »

Il fut coupé par le saut d'une mage céleste à ses côtés sur le banc.

« Natsu, tu te rends comptes il a dit oui, qu'est-ce que je suis heureuse ! souffla –t-elle les yeux sur la balustrade où son fiancé la regardait aussi un sourire au visage. Elle lui en envoya un radieux, elle essuya la larme de joie.

Natsu remarquait cet échange avec effroi et scepticisme, il était en conflit. Il ne voyait que le bonheur insouciant dans leurs yeux, il n'arrivait pas à détecter la moindre trace de moquerie dans le comportement du mage seith. Cela l'effraya. Oui il devait impérativement détruire cette relation dont la base n'était pas stable.

« Alors, tu seras mon témoin ? »

« Non, Luce ! C'est un défi ne l'oublie pas, je ne peux pas te laisser gagner aussi facilement » répondit-il la mort dans l'âme en découvrant la tristesse recouvrant les yeux de sa partenaire.

« C'est une blague ?!, murmura-t-elle déçue de la réponse de son ami.

« Non , je ne te laisserai pas épouser cet homme sur un coup de tête, je ne serai pas le témoin de ta bêtise. C'est le résultat d'un défi, qui serai-je si je te laissais t'enfermer dans un mariage sans avenir ? Il va se jouer de toi. Je refuse cela, je t'aime Luce et je suis désolé si mes taquineries t'ont poussée jusqu'à cette extrémité. Réveilles-toi, ne sois pas si têtue, accepte la défaite et cesse cette simagrée »

« Je l'aime et tu le sais, cet amour que je porte envers lui est présent en moi depuis très longtemps. Oui je sais que je ne le mérite pas, il est si exceptionnel et moi si fade. Mais écoute une chose, j'ai été courageuse aujourd'hui, j'ai fait une demande, il a accepté. Je ne laisserai pas cette chance pour moi d'être enfin heureuse par la voie que j'ai moi-même choisi. Je l'épouserai quoiqu'il arrive. Tu m'entends ! »

« Luce, tu ne comprends pas, c'est toi qui es trop bonne pour lui, c'est lui qui ne te mérite pas. Cesse d'être aussi têtue et vantarde sur ce défi ! » s'indigna le mage de feu.

« Seras-tu mon témoin OUI OU NON , ? » hurla-t-elle de rage et de tristesse

« NOOONNNNNNNNNN ! »

« se…seeeeeer….. seras-t.. seras-tu présent ? sanglota Lucy empli d'une peur que le refus de son ami, confident et partenaire entraine littéralement son absence physique lors du plus beau jour de sa vie.

« Reviens à la raison et nous en discuterons » sur ces paroles Natsu se leva et quitta la guilde sous les yeux ébahis des mages présents. Ils avaient tous entendu le dialogue houleux des deux amis.

Ils regardèrent impuissants les larmes noyant le visage de leur lumière.

« Les gars, je vous dis à ce soir pour notre fête de fiançailles, en attendant je kidnappe ma dame pour une jolie date » annonça taquin le mage seith de la guilde avec un clin d'œil et une langue perversement sortie. L'humeur des mages changea aussitôt et rigolèrent à cette action, levèrent leurs verres et dirent au revoir aux 2 mages.

Bixslow attrapa la fée céleste et la jeta dans ses bras, les bébés en formation soulevèrent le couple et s'envolèrent dans la rue.

Dans le bureau de Laxus la réunion prenait fin :

« Sommes-nous d'accord ? «

« Oui, tant qu'elle est heureuse, de notre côté nous les soutiendrons »

« L'équipe restera soudée, et les missions conjointes ne pourra que renforcer cette entente »

« Merci Laxus ne nous avoir dévoilé ces informations, nous n'aurions jamais imaginé cela » renchérit Grey

« Il en est de même pour mon équipe, ils ont été très forts pour que la partie adversaire reste dans l'ignorance. Ces idiots, quel temps perdu et gâché » rigola Laxus.

« Qu'allons-nous faire du problème de la tête à flamme ?

« Votre problème ! » soutena Le chef de l'équipe Thunder

« Il écoutera pour le bonheur de sa partenaire » confiante, annonça Erza.

« Bon si tout est réglé, allons préparer les festivités de ce soir »

Les trois mages sortirent de la pièce insonorisée pour entendre les dernières paroles de Natsu en l'encontre de leur petite sœur.

-« Alors Erza toujours confiante » souffla Grey

Ils voulurent courir auprès d'elle mais furent arrêté par Laxus, ils suivirent son regard et constatèrent que le mage seith avait déjà la situation en main.

Tous sourirent, et rejoignirent Mira autour du bar pour lancer les préparatifs. Grey et Erza partirent plus tard chercher le mage de feu.

-« Où m'emmènes-tu ? « questionna Lucy confortablement installé dans les bras de son aimé. Elle humait le parfum que dégageait ce dernier. Dieu qu'elle aimait cette fragrance, qu'elle n'avait pu respirer que lors de ses passages près d'elle lors de ses déplacements dans la guilde. Protéger dans ses bras elle pouvait en sentir toutes les subtilités.

Le mage sourit au comportement de sa compagne, flatté et heureux de cette reconnaissance.

« Quel fiancé serai-je si je ne t'emmenai pas à une date, étant donné le côté impromptu de la situation, un pique-nique conviendrait-il à ma Cosplayer ? «

« Oh oui, j'adore cela, les bébés viennent aussi avec nous ? »

« tu ne veux pas d'eux ? » demanda-t-il quelques peu déçu de la mise à l'écart de ses bébés.

« Quoi ?!, Je veux leur présence, je les aime et je veux apprendre à les connaitre. Ils ont tous leurs propres conscience et du coup leur individualité. Tu ne les contrôle pas ? Je sais déjà que Pepe est l'enfant de la bande, le plus loquace et surtout le plus facétieux. Je suis juste triste de savoir qu'il est mort très jeune et que son enfance se soit arrêtée aussi vite. Pappa est le plus réfléchi, Puppu est le plus réservé et Pippi je t'avoue que je ne sais pas, il est celui que j'ai le plus de mal à cerner, il me parait lunatique …. « annonça Lucy avec une pointe de murmure à la fin de sa phrase.

Lucy sentit le mage seith se contracter, elle eut peur de l'avoir blessé. Se serait-elle trompée, elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû parler à cœur ouvert des bébés. Le silence entre eux devint lourd. L'angoisse d'avoir mal agit atteignit la poitrine de Lucy dans une grande compression.

« Bix, pardonne mes paroles, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Pardon les bébés je ne voulais pas dépasser les limites en essayant d'apprendre à vous connaitre de loin. »

« Cosplayer, …. Tu me déconcertes, tu les as bien cerné, ne présente pas d'excuse pour cela. J'ai été surpris de ton analyse et de ton intérêt pour eux. Je suis ravie que ma future femme accepte et aime mes enfants autant que moi. Je suis honoré et les bébés aussi. J'ai juste crains un instant que tu ne les repousses. » répondit-il en resserrant son emprise sur le corps de la mage.

« Non je ne pourrais jamais faire cela, ils sont ta famille, tes amis au même titre que mes esprits » sourit-elle.

Les bébés entamèrent leur descente, Bixslow sauta à terre, déposa doucement la mage sur ses deux pieds. Elle fut un instant déçue de la perte des bras réconfortants de son aimé. Mais son sourire revint prendre place lorsque les totems l'entourèrent et que chacun à tour de rôle vint se frotter sur la joue de Lucy.

Elle sourit à leur comportement et ouvrit largement ses bras pour tous les encercler pour un câlin général. Et c'est ainsi qu'ensemble ils déambulèrent à travers la rue commerçante de la ville pour quelques achats d'épicerie en vue de leur repas champêtre.

Ils rejoignirent une vaste clairière surplombant la ville. Profitant du bon soleil sur leur joue ainsi qu'une légère brise, le regard sur leur ville. Ils mangèrent dans un calme appréciateur.

-« Quand veux-tu que le mariage ait lieu ? » demanda Bixslow abruptement.

-« Oh ! Je ne sais pas… » Répondit-elle surprise de la question. » Que désires-tu toi ? , Si nous devons nous épouser, ton avis est aussi important que le mien, je suppose. Nous allons devenir une équipe à part entière à ce niveau, non ? » ajouta-t-elle

« Oui, si je m'écoutais, je voudrai profiter de suite de notre lune de miel donc plus vite mariés plus vite au lit » rigola-t-il taquin envers elle par plaisir de l'embarrasser et de voir ses grandes rougeurs sur ses joues.

« Shhhhtttt, pfffff, Bixslow tu sais à ce niveau je ne suis même pas novice, mais nous ne sommes pas obligés d'attendre le mariage pour cela, l'époque a changé » rebondit-elle, bien consciente du jeu auquel s'adonnait son compagnon.

-« Rassures-toi je serai être un magnifique professeur » tirant la langue

-« J'attends de voir, et j'apposerai ma notation à la fin du stage » s'amusa-t-elle

-« Je te promets que j'obtiendrai la note maximale jamais offerte à un tuteur »

-« Quand commençons-nous l'apprentissage ? » s'enthousiasma-t-elle

-« Es-tu sérieuse ? »

-« Oui, je t'aime cela je le sais depuis longtemps. En analysant les discussions que j'ai pu avoir avec les filles je sais pertinemment que le sexe est également une très grande partie de la bonne cohésion d'un couple. Si le désir et la satisfaction ne sont pas au rendez-vous, le couple ne pourra durer et descendra dans une relation purement amical ou fraternel et donc vouée à l'échec en tant que relation amoureuse. Je ne veux pas te faire perdre ton temps ni le mien si nos rapports ne nous satisfaisaient pas. » argumenta-t-elle sérieusement.

\- « Ouah, tu m'impressionnes encore plus, Cosplayer » dit –il admirativement à la réflexion de sa compagne. « Laissons ce point pour le moment si tu le veux bien, nous le ferons tel que tu le désires, je ferai mon possible pour être le plus doux possible lors de notre première fois et …. »

Il fut coupé par un baiser soudain de la part de la blonde. Surpris, il repoussa légèrement la mage céleste. Geste que celle-ci pris comme un rejet de la part du mage seith.

-« Pardon, j'aurai du te demander avant, je te présente mes excuses, à l'avenir je demanderai la permission » s'inclina-t-elle.

-« Non ! Cosplayer, fais le quand tu le désires, j'adore lorsqu'une jolie femme se jette sur moi ainsi »

Lucy fut légèrement blessée dans son orgueil. « Bien évidemment, que croyais-je, un claquement de doigt et je suis l'unique pour lui. Idiote Lucy, il a des dizaines de filles pour lui en attente. Il en aime une autre .. pffff. Allez ma grande ne te démoralise pas, l'enjeu est de taille, tu vas te battre pour ravir son cœur et lui faire oublier les autres » pensa-t-elle.

Bixslow lu en quelques secondes les diverses émotions sur le visage de sa future moitié indiquant comme un livre ouvert la direction de ses pensées. Puis en instant le sourire repris sa place, éclairant son visage et ses yeux. Cela le rassura.

-« Depuis combien de temps ? « l'interrogea-t-il

-« comment ? « incrédule à sa demande

\- « Ton amour pour moi «

« Oh je ne sais pas, Depuis la bataille Fantasia je suppose »

« Mais cela fait 8 ans sans compter le temps à Tenro « s'exclama –t- il plus que surpris

« Non, Bix, tu as attiré mon intérêt à cause de ta relation avec tes totems et de la ressemblance avec ma propre magie. Alors, après la bataille Fantasia, j'ai effectué quelques recherches, et j'ai commencé à te regarder et eux aussi un peu plus souvent lorsque nous étions en même temps à la guilde. Et ces instants communs étaient rares. Puis il y a eu notre duel sur Tenro, et je vous ai vu nous laisser gagner. D'ailleurs à ce sujet il faudra me répondre du pourquoi ! ria-t-elle. C'est là que j'ai senti ton parfum naturel et que j'ai commencé à l'aimer. Puis durant le tournoi je t'ai vu m'acclamer et j'en ai ressenti une certaine joie que je ne comprenais pas. Lorsque tu fus infecté par les particules de Tempesta j'ai eu très peur. J'ai commencé à soupçonné que mon simple intérêt tournait à d'autres sentiments. Lorsque la guilde fut démantelée, je suivais la trace de tous nos nakamas en prévision d'un retour à Fairy Tail, je t'ai trouvé à Blue Pegasus, et c'est vraiment là que j'ai découvert mon amour pour toi lorsque ma jalousie fut exacerbée à l'imagination de toi flirtant avec d'autres femmes…. » finissant-elle lasse

« Pourquoi ? «

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Que suis-je pour toi ?

« Tu es fort, drôle, indépendant, fidèle…. Sexy ….. » murmura-t-elle gênée de devoir expliquer ces choses enfouies dans son cœur. « Mais à toi maintenant, comment est la femme que tu aimes ? Que puis-je faire pour t'aider à gagner son cœur. Car si tu m'épouses, il sera dure de la convaincre » ironisa-t-elle pour se donner du courage pour la suite.

« Oh, elle est belle, forte, un esprit d'une rare vivacité, d'une bonté hors normes, d'une empathie extrême, généreuse, soucieuse de sa famille même à son propre détriment. Elle a une magie rare et merveilleuse. Elle se croit faible mais à pourtant sauver le cul de tout le monde plusieurs fois. Elle a foi en l'avenir et possède un optimisme à toute épreuve. Elle a eu une enfance solitaire, triste mais cela n'a jamais entaché son âme. C'est une âme pure. Elle est dans une équipe de dingue, comment n'a-t-elle pas perdu son sens, cela m'épate.

Elle a un corps à damner une déesse à simple mortelle. » sourit-il perdu dans ses pensées.

« Elle a l'air parfaite » assura-t-elle avec une grosse pointe de jalousie

« Oh oui elle l'est, et jusqu'à aujourd'hui je pensais qu'elle était en couple »

« Mais tu as toute tes chances alors, pourquoi as-tu accepté ma demande » s'interrogea-t-elle

« Parce que comme toi je prends ma chance, je pensais jamais l'avoir pour moi …« Les totems le coupèrent dans sa réponse pour se jeter sur Lucy, ils la poussèrent pour lui montrer de les suivre.

Lucy se leva en rigolant en occultant les dernières paroles de son compagnon pour se protéger. Elle suivit les bébés jusqu'à la cascade au milieu de la forêt. Ces derniers plongèrent dans l'eau en éclaboussant la mage.

« Oh vous voulez jouer ! »

Elle se déshabilla, restant en sous-vêtement et plongea également dans le petit bassin au pied de la cascade et éclaboussa les bébés. Les rires des totems et de la jolie jeune femme remplirent les alentours. Bixslow les rejoignit sur la rive, s'arrêtant stupéfait devant le spectacle se jouant devant lui. Appréciant les courbes de sa future femme, les cheveux au vent, l'eau coulant avec grâce sur le haut de son corps, les tétons apparaissant sous l'effet de la brise sur son soutien-gorge. Elle ressemblait à une nymphe. Il avala difficilement sa salive, son regard ne pouvait se détacher de cette femme devant lui. Subjugué, la magie du moment, il était ensorcelé. Le claquement de Papa sur sa tête le réveilla du sortilège. Il se déshabilla également restant en boxer et rejoignit l'ensemble de ses amis.

Ils passèrent une grande partie de l'après-midi à batifoler dans l'eau. Relaxant, distrayant, enfantin certes mais tellement reposant.

Fatigués par les plongeons, les courses ou les coulades, les deux mages sortirent de l'eau pour se réchauffer et se sécher sous les rayons du soleil encore haut placé.

Ils s'installèrent sur la serviette de pique-nique que Bixslow avait ramené de la clairière, s'allongeant côte à côte. Lucy se rapprocha de son amour, ce dernier ouvrit son bras et c'est avec joie qu'elle accepta l'invitation et s'installa confortablement dans ses bras, la tête sur la poitrine. Les battements du cœur de Bixslow eurent vite l'effet d'une douce berceuse sur la jolie blonde qui s'endormit rapidement.

« Es-tu heureux fils ? » demanda Papa

« Oui » dit-il tout en regardant la jeune femme endormie dans ses bras avec un tendre sourire.

Il succomba quelques instants plus tard à l'appel de Morphée.

Erza et Grey se rendirent chez Natsu pour une très grosse discussion. Ils le trouvèrent derrière sa maison avec Happy perdu dans ses pensées.

« Natsu, nous devons parler du mariage de Lucy »

« Y a rien à dire, il n'y aura pas de mariage »

« Oh que si, et tu seras présent »

« Vous plaisantez, vous allez cautionner cette mascarade ? Vous allez laisser Luce souffrir ? Mais vous n'êtes pas bien ! » s'énerva-t-il

« Natsu, Lucy ne souffrira pas, nous te le promettons » assura Erza

« Et toi tête à flamme, ne veux-tu pas son bonheur ? Si elle est heureuse avec lui, comment peux-tu lui refuser cela ? « demanda Grey

« Comment pourra –t-elle être heureuse avec ce pervers, cet homme à femmes, il n'est pas digne de confiance »

« Arrêtes tu parles de notre nakama et actuellement il est plus digne que toi » s'énerva Grey

« Tu plaisantes, il n'a accepté de l'épouser que parce qu'il pourra la mettre dans son lit » hurla de rage le mage de feu

« Très bien, tu n'as pas confiance en lui. Nous pouvons accepter ton ressenti. « commença Erza

« Enfin, vous revenez à la raison »

« Laisse-moi finir, ne devrais-tu pas alors avoir un peu plus foi au jugement de Lucy ? » continua-t-elle.

« Non, quand il s'agit d'homme, Luce est ignorante, elle est vierge de tout… »

« Dis celui qui pensait jusqu'à peu que les enfants naissaient dans des œufs » rigola Grey

« tais-toi » répondit vexé le mage de feu.

« Jamais je n'accepterai Bixslow comme le compagnon de Luce. Sur mon cadavre. Luce est trop bien pour lui et .. »

« Merde, Natsu, n'agit pas comme son père. Elle seule peut dire s'il est digne ou pas. As-tu vu son sourire lorsqu'il a accepté. Quand est la dernière fois où nous l'avons vu sourire comme cela ? As-tu vu la façon dont il l'a regardé ? Arrête ne soit pas aveugle bon sang. ! Coupe le cordon, laisse-là vivre sa vie. Tu ne pourras pas la conserver auprès de toi pour toujours. Tu la feras souffrir et ta femme aussi .Tu as réussi à faire fuir tous ces prétendants, elle était trop dense pour le voir mais pas nous. Jusqu'à présent nous n'avons jamais rien dit car cela nous arrangeait aussi, ils étaient des idiots. Mais là c'est différent, nous construisons tous notre famille et un jour nous devrons la laisser. Comment crois-tu qu'elle réagira ? La crois-tu assez forte pour encaisser encore une fois une sorte de trahison de notre part, le sentiment d'abandon qui l'a gagnera. »

« Cela ne signifie pas que nous devons la laisser aux mains d'un pervers ! Vous voulez vous débarrasser de Luce ?! »

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Nous t'expliquons que nous devons la laisser vivre et créer sa famille aussi, nous ne pouvons être égoïstes. Bixslow n'est pas un mauvais bougre et elle l'aime. Ses sentiments sont vieux envers lui , mûrement réfléchis et tu le sais. Pouvons –nous la laisser s'enfermer en l'empêchant de tenter sa chance auprès de l'être aimé ? » finalisa Erza

« Ecoutes tête de chalumeau, comment aurais tu pris la chose si la situation était inversée et que Lucy désapprouvait Meldy »

« Ce n'est pas la même chose, Meldy est ma femme et n'a jamais rien fait de mal. Ce n'est pas le cas de ce chevalier de pacotille jouant à la poupée ! »

« Euh aurais-tu occulté Grimoire Heart ?»

« Comment oses-tu, elle a été trompée »

« Comme lui ! »

« Très bien Natsu, tu ne veux rien entendre, il est donc l'heure des menaces. 1ere chose , ta présence est obligatoire à son mariage car ton absence la tuerait et tu le sais, tu ne veux pas être son témoin, c'est pas grave Grey sera très heureux de remplir ce rôle. Deuxième chose, nous ne te laissons pas le choix, tu accepteras ce mariage et aucune ingérence néfaste à leur couple n'est autorisée. Compris ? ! Happy ?!

« Aie Sir, ! »

« Au fait, l'équipe part en mission après- demain donc soit prêt et ce soir c'est la fête des fiançailles alors soit présent» mit-elle un terme à la discussion

« Et si je n'écoute pas ? « testa-t-il

« Prie que Meldy soit encore ta compagne après tous cela. Car ce sera coup pour coup » prévint Grey

Sur ces menaces les deux mages soucieux reprirent le chemin de la guilde.

« Bon Happy, il faut établir un plan d'attaque »

« Mais Erza a dit … »

« Je me fiche de ce qu'a dit Erza, nous ne pouvons pas laisser Luce dans cet enfer surtout avec cet homme à femmes, ce pervers. Je ne peux pas. Luce doit être heureuse. S'il faut que nous lui trouvions nous même un homme digne d'elle nous le ferons. Nous allons aussi lui montrer qu'il n'est pas l'homme qu'elle idolâtre » assura-t-il le poing levé et enflammé

« Je ne sais pas si cela est une bonne idée, Lushy a ce don pour rendre les gens heureux et qu'ils l'aiment en retour, peut –être qu'elle arrivera à le faire l'aimer. Non ? » demanda timidement Happy

Deux mages se réveillèrent de leur sieste, chacun reposé comme jamais ils n'avaient été. Lucy confortablement installé sur la poitrine de Bixslow , elle se rendit compte que sa jambe s'était emmêlée avec celle du mage aux totems . Elle rougit consciente de leur position. Bixslow sourit à son comportement virginal.

« Puis-je ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Puis-je t'embrasser ? »

Elle entendit les bébés gloussés et rougit encore plus de gêne. Bixslow ria de bon cœur, vexant la mage dans ses bras.

-« Cosplayer, nous allons nous marier, ne demande plus, nous allons devoir passer ce cap ensemble, comme tu l'as si bien dit, nous allons être une équipe. Nous allons certes apprendre à nous connaitre mais nous devrons communiquer sans gêne. Alors je t'en prie, tu veux un baiser, prends-le ! »

Lucy ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps, elle enjamba le mage, s'allongea sur lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle le sentit se contracter un court instant sous elle puis répondre à son baiser avec ferveur. Elle fut complétement ravie de ce changement et fière.

Elle suivit le mouvement des lèvres et leurs rythmes qu'imposait Bixslow. Elle analysait l'ensemble, son premier baiser n'avait eu lieu que quelques heures auparavant. Puis elle se laissa submerger par ses émotions et son désir. Elle se mouvait sur lui, il réagit fortement à son contact dans le bas ventre.

Il gémit dans sa bouche, elle trouva le son encore plus excitant. Elle déplaça ses baisers sur la joue, continua jusqu'au lobe et descendit le long de son cou. Le mage sous elle, posa ses mains sur ses hanches et entama ses caresses dans de long va et viens sur le haut de son corps. Son toucher fit vibrer la peau de Lucy à chaque passage. La sensation n'était rien de ce que les filles lui avaient appris, de ce qu'elle avait lu dans les histoires d'Erza, c'est plus intense encore.

Lucy descendit ses baisers sur la clavicule et remonta aux lèvres de Bixslow. Ce dernier enivré, remonta dans le dos de la jeune femme et dégrafa son soutien-gorge, libérant la belle poitrine de Lucy. Il se mit à caresser les côtés des seins attendant que ses mamelons durcissent d'excitation.

Leurs baisers s'enflammèrent, Bixslow se redressa en position assise tout en gardant dans son coffre la belle mage qui s'offrait à lui.

Il entama progressivement une descente de ses baisers de son cou vers les jolis monts. Lucy gémissait de plaisir. Elle se cambra dès la sensation des lèvres sur son mamelon. Bixslow titillait son compatriote du bout des doigts avec douceur, l'autre dans sa bouche tournoyant avec sa langue. Il essayait de garder un rythme synchronisé. Lucy bougeait son bassin instinctivement sur la longueur grandissante du mage. Elle était au paroxysme du bien-être.

-« Si j'avais su, je me serais déclaré bien avant, que c'est bon » songea-t-elle tout en caressant la poitrine de son aimé.

Elle sentit les mains de Bixslow descendre dans son dos dans de lentes caresses, puis remonter sur sa nuque, elle se sentit poussée vers lui, il attrapa avec ferveur ses lèvres dans un baiser plein d'émotions. Sa langue caressant sa lèvre inférieure. Lucy gémissait sous toutes ses sensations qui explosaient dans son corps. Sa peau sensible réagissait.

Bixslow coupa le baiser.

-« Cosplayer, nous devons arrêter. Autant j'éprouve un désir dangereux de te prendre ici, mais je veux que tu sois à l'aise pour ta première fois, je veux que tu puisses prendre un bon bain relaxant après. De plus nous sommes attendus à la guilde pour notre fête. Si nous ne nous présentons pas, nous risquons d'être surpris par la guilde entière partie à notre recherche » ria-t-il.

Lucy se redressa boudeuse et frustrée.

« Boude pas, princesse, si tu le souhaites vraiment nous nous éclipserons de la soirée et je te comblerais à ce moment »

Ses paroles ragaillardirent la mage céleste qui afficha un sourire plein de promesse suggestive.

Ils se rhabillèrent et prirent la route pour la guilde.

-« Tu n'as pas répondu tout à l'heure, quand veux-tu qu'ait lieu le mariage ? « demanda le mage seith. » Vaux mieux avoir une date avant notre arrivée »

-« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment

-« Mira ! »

Lucy s'arrêta net et blêmit. Elle attrapa la main de Bixslow l'obligeant à se retourner.

« Et si on se mariait en cachette, on se sauve et on revient dans un an ! » dit-elle terrorisée.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de Mira ? » rigola le mage

« Es-tu inconscient ? Où est mon Bix intelligent ? J'ai aspiré tes neurones tout à l'heure ? »

Bixslow explosa de rire devant la terreur évidente de sa future épouse et de son franc parlé sans gêne à ce moment.

« Bix, Mira dans la préparation d'un mariage est pire qu'Acnologia et Zereph réunit. Les vaincre ces deux-là fut aisé à côté de Mira dans ce genre d'évènement. C'est limite si j'aurai le droit de choisir ma robe. Et la liste des invités et leur emplacement à table et la musique et le gâteau. Merde le gâteau avec Erza. Et le choix des demoiselles d'honneur. Et le lieu de céré …. » Lucy s'effondra au sol en pleurs

« Pardon Bix, je suis désolée, dans quel pétrin je t'ai mis…. Je suis navrée… Non si tu veux encore m'épouser il faut que nous fuyons mais là maintenant, tout de suite …. Les Bébés mettez-vous en formation et préparons une évacuation d'urgence. Mira va nous pourchasser, nous enchainer et nous brûler. Oh par Maevis, les Bébés vous êtes en bois. Tu ne pouvais pas les faire en métal. Je vais appeler Virgo elle va vous créer une protection ignifuge. Et …. »

Elle fut arrêtée dans sa folie par les bébés qui la soulevèrent et commencèrent une ascension vers le ciel.

« STOP ! » hurla Bixslow tout en étant mort de rire et heureux de la situation. « Descendez tous »

« Non,non,non protégez nous et cosplayer ! » chantonnèrent les totems.

« Arrêtez vos bêtises, c'est mon rôle de vous protéger ! Cosplayer, nous sommes une équipe, ne l'oublie pas, j'aurai mon mot à dire et je ne me laisserai pas faire et au pire nous enverrons Laxus gérer sa femme ! » se moqua-t-il

Lucy réfléchit un instant à cette option, regarda les totems, leurs fit signe ces derniers descendirent en douceur dans les bras de Bixslow qui continuait de rire de la crainte stupide de la mage céleste.

-« Rira bien qui rira le dernier » bougonna-t-elle.

Elle lui prit la main et ensemble reprirent la route vers la guilde.

« Aurais-je le droit d'obtenir une réponse à ma question ? »

« Pour moi, aucune importance de la date, tant que tu ne me laisses pas seule devant l'autel au milieu de nos nakamas, sans m'avoir averti au préalable »

« Très bien marché conclus, le plus tôt sera le mieux alors »

« J'ai une mission de prévue avec l'équipe pour une durée d'un mois avec un départ demain ou après-demain, je te confirme cela après avoir vu Erza, d'accord ? »

« Tu oses déjà laisser ton fiancé, moins de 24 h après l'annonce » ironisa-t-il.

« Je te promets je reviendrais vite » dit-elle en l'embrassant et l'encerclant dans ses bras.

-« Bon alors annonçons la date pour ton retour de mission »

« Je suis d'accord »

Ils arrivèrent à la guilde, s'arrêtèrent et écoutèrent la nuisance sonore qui s'évacuait du bâtiment.

« Prête pour affronter la famille » sourit-il

« Shtt, Tais-toi » maugréa-t-elle

Bixslow ouvrit la porte et hurla : « Que la fête commence ». Sous les clameurs ils traversèrent la guilde main dans la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres et le bonheur visible sur leur visage respectifs.

Le couple fut rapidement séparé, les filles entrainèrent Lucy et les hommes Bixslow.

Chacun passèrent un excellent moment. Lucy cherchait de temps en temps du regard son futur époux. Dès qu'elle croisait son regard, elle le voyait lui sourire et son cœur se remplissait d'espoir pour l'avenir.

« Erza, où est Natsu ? Je ne l'ai pas encore vu. Il viendra hein ? «

« Je suis là Luce »

« Natsu ! « Hurla la mage en se jetant dans les bras de son partenaire. Elle enfouit son nez dans le cou du mage en pleurant.

« Ne pleure pas Luce, je n'aime pas te voir malheureuse tu le sais »

« Idiot, ce sont des larmes de joies, je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas ! »

« Je ne pourrais pas manquer la fête de fiançailles de ma meilleure amie » répondit –il amèrement.

Lucy ne releva pas le ton de son ami.

« On reste une équipe malgré ton futur mariage, cela ne changera pas »

« Oui, il est toujours plus amusant quand on est ensemble ! » ajouta-t-elle. « Dis moi, elle revient quand de sa mission avec Jellal ? »demanda –t-elle le plus doucement possible

« dans un mois normalement »

« Parfait, elle sera présente à mes côtés aussi, je suis heureuse. Natsu tu te rends compte dans un mois je serai Mme Bixslow, je l'aime tellement. Tu veux bien être mon témoin ?»

« Luce, je ne peux pas, il n'est pas bon pour toi. Je ne pourrais jamais te donner à lui. Je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser, demande au glaçon. »

« Natsu, es-tu vraiment sérieux ? » sanglota-t-elle plus fort

« Oui, je suis désolée, c'est plus fort que moi » expliqua-t-il en resserrant son étreinte autour de son amie.

« Mais tu seras-là ? Promets-moi que tu seras présent ? Je ne t'obligerai pas à être mon témoin, si tel est ton désir, mais jure-moi de ta présence ce jour-là »

En voyant la détresse de son amie, le mage de feu ne put lui refuser cela. Il ne le ferait pas à cause de la menace du reste de l'équipe mais pour elle. Ils avaient raison, elle serait anéantie.

« Je promets, Luce »

A ces mots, la mage céleste s'écarta des bras, le regarda et laissa éclater sa joie par des cris stridents.

« Luce, préviens quand tu pars dans tes cris hystériques, mes oreilles » rigola Natsu face à l'euphorie de sa bizarre. »

« je reviens, je vais voir Bix. Natsu, Merci. Je t'aime grand frère ! »

« Je t'aime aussi, Luce à mon grand damne »

Il la regarda s'éloigner, couper le cordon qu'ils disaient, la laisser partir avec lui, il ne pouvait pas. Il ferait son possible pour qu'elle annule d'elle-même ce mariage et ainsi il ne briserait pas sa promesse.

« Merci pour elle, tu lui as promis. » annonça Erza

« Tu parles il l'a fait pour lui »

« Détrompe toi, je n'aime pas ses pleurs. Vos menaces je m'en moque. Mais ses pleurs … »

« peu importe, il vient et ne rompra sa promesse, il sait comme cela est important à Lucy » se résigna Erza. Nous ne serons pas frais demain, la mission est donc repoussée pour dans deux jours.

Lucy se rapprocha de la Rajinshu et s'assit sur les genoux de Bixslow. Ils discutèrent tous ensemble profitant de la présence de leurs amis.

Mira vint et leur demanda la date.

« A son retour de mission » répondit-il le plus négligemment possible.

« Quoi, mais c'est juste dans un mois, tu te rends compte de l'impossible. De toute la gestion en amont, il est impossible que je puisse créer un tel évènement un si laps de temps.

« Ne fais rien, je m'occuperai de tous cela durant son absence, concentres toi avec les filles de la robe, nous n'avons pas besoin d'un grand mariage royale. Je pense que si Cosplayer avait voulu un mariage mondain elle serait restée avec son père. N'est-ce pas Cosplayer » demanda-t-il en se retournant vers Lucy.

Il découvrit la mage plus blême que la neige en hiver, tétanisée sur ses genoux. Il l'a vit secouer la tête férocement.

« Oui, un petit mariage, tu as raison mon chéri. Je n'ai pas besoin de tous cela. Si la guilde veut même s'habiller avec les vêtements de tous les jours, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Tant que tout le monde est présent pour notre jour de bonheur. Par contre Bix je veux quand même une robe pour moi, je te rassure rien d'extravagant. Je souhaiterai avec ton accord que tu ne portes pas ta visière, j'aime tes yeux et je veux les voir lors de l'échange de nos vœux. Et que les Bébés soient présents avec toi. »

« D'autres désirs Cosplayer ? «

« Les fleurs, je ne veux pas de fleurs élaborées, je n'aime que les fleurs sauvages. Sinon pour tout le reste tu as carte blanche Bix. »

« Mais non, ce n'est pas possible, et les tables et le repas et le plan de table et …. » hurla Mira totalement prise au dépourvu

« Plan de table : regarde en bas et note. Voici la disposition que je veux » rigola Bixslow

« Quoi mais rien ne change à l'habitude ! » s'exclama-telle

« Exactement » répondirent en chœur les futurs mariés.

« En gros je n'ai rien à faire hormis le repas et le service »

« Oui, pour le repas tu as carte blanche, tu as toute notre confiance » déclara Bixslow.

« Laxus dit quelque chose, ce n'est pas un mariage cela c'est une énième fête de guilde » ordonna mira à son mari

« Comme ils te l'ont dit, c'est ce qu'ils désirent alors respecte leur choix »

« Très bien, Lucy je te vois demain pour les essayages alors et merci pour la gestion du repas » dit-elle dépitée.

Mira les quitta et redescendit dans la salle. Lucy se jeta sur les lèvres de Bixslow pour un langoureux baiser de remerciement pour le soutien.

« Bix, l'épreuve est terminée, tu m'as promis quelque chose tout à l'heure, nous nous éclipsons. Au fait je pars pour un mois dans deux jours, j'ai eu la confirmation d'Erza tout à l'heure »

« Oh, alors ne perdons pas de temps, princesse, les bébés, nous quittons » dit-il en se levant tout en portant sa dulcinée.

« Salut les amis, ne nous attendez pas demain » crièrent-ils en chœur en franchissant les portes de la guilde.

Natsu hurla de rage contre Erza et Grey

« Et cela aussi vous allez laisser faire, vous êtes dingues ma parole ! Putain le pervers va abus … »

Un éclair le foudroya sur place : « Attention boule de feu, ne manque pas de respect à mon ami, et ne fais pas d'insinuation douteuse, je te préviens. »

« Natsu, elle le veut aussi, laisse là grandir. Même Wendy fut accouplée avant elle. Lucy n'est plus un bébé et ne l'a jamais été alors cesse cela »

Rageant, il partit chez lui avec happy à sa suite.

Bixslow demanda :

« Chez toi ou chez moi? »

« Chez toi, j'ai trop peur de l'incrustation de mon équipe » rigola-t-elle

« Très bien, vous avez entendu les bébés , à la maison ! »

Ils arrivèrent vite dans le quartier le plus côté de Magnolia devant un bel immeuble, ils prirent de la hauteur et survolèrent l'immeuble traversant une cour intérieure. Les totems les déposèrent délicatement dur le toit terrasse.

« Bienvenu chez moi, Cosplayer »

Lucy fut bouche bée sur la terrasse aménagée avec gout, de la verdure entourant le garde-corps, des carreaux pierre en pose romaine pour sol, un spa dans un coin, une kitchenette d'été et un beau salon de jardin en fer forgé, un coin potager. C'était parfait.

« Allez Cosplayer, ferme ta bouche tu baves, gardes ta salive pour moi ! » s'exclama-t-il fier

La mage céleste le suivit totalement ébahi.

Ils entrèrent par le salon, un coin bibliothèque haut sous plafond avec une alcôve avec un banc qui paraissait douillet pour la lecture, un coin télélacrima et jeux vidéos avec un canapé d'angle méridienne en face, des meubles suspendu rendant la pièce minimaliste mais ultra cosy et fonctionnel. Ils continuèrent dans l'espace repas et cuisine industrielle ouverte. La décoration était plus qu'au gout de la constellationiste. Plus elle avançait plus elle aimait cet appartement et plus sa bouche faisait un grand O.

« Apparemment je n'ai pas besoin de te demander si cela te plait ! » dit-il son égo au plus haut à la vue de sa Cosplayer étourdie.

-« Putain de merde !C'est Magnifique Bix, je savais que les missions class S rapportaient mais là, bordel c'est la classe. Tes goûts sont sublimes. Tout est décoré avec minutie et l'ensemble est homogène et fluide. C'est moderne sans être froid, tu as réussi l'exploit d'une décoration digne d'un magasine mais vivant, convivial et chaleureux. » s'extasia-t-elle. « Pas de doute cela me plait »

« Comment sais-tu que c'est moi qui ait tout fait »demanda-t-il étonné

« Simplement, je reconnais le travail de Gajeel pour les meubles de jardin, c'est son inspiration avant sa mise en couple avec Levy. Maintenant il est plus doux et un peu moins masculin. Ne lui dit pas, je ne souhaite pas mettre en doute sa virilité. » rigola-t-elle

« Bonne analyse » s'esclaffa-t-il « Et je la garde pour chantage, on ne sait jamais » sourit-il taquin

« Le parquet c'est Laki, je reconnais les nœuds de son bois, pour te répondre, j'ai un équipier toujours en feu et détruisant avec la coopération d'un glaçon très régulièrement ma maison. J'ai une carte de fidélité chez Laki's Industrie » soupira-t-elle. « Pour le reste je te connais assez pour savoir que tu n'accepterais pas une tierce personne dans ton espace de confiance, donc un décorateur encore moins. Ta visière mon amour »

« Comment une telle stratège soit toujours à cours d'argent, cela me dépasse »

« Demande à mon équipe qui n'écoute jamais mes plans … »

« Allez princesse, vient prendre un verre et nous irons voir un film »

Lucy pris sa main pour revenir à la cuisine.

« Bix, je t'aime, ne doute jamais de cela, je me battrais pour te garder à mes côtés sois en sûr. »

Elle l'obligea à s'arrêter et l'embrassa avec force, il l'accueillit dans ses bras et répondit au baiser.

Leurs langues bougeaient dans une danse torride. Lucy rapprochait son bassin pour être au plus près du corps de son aimé. Elle leva les mains et enleva le casque qu'il avait remis à son départ de la guilde. Elle le posa à l'aveugle comme elle put sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Elle plongea une de ses mains dans les cheveux du mage et le rapprocha un peu plus de ses lèvres. Sa seconde main caressait lascivement son cou, descendant sur sa clavicule puis sur son torse. Continuant de l'embrasser elle tenta de défaire la tenue de mage. Bixslow la souleva dans ses bras, par reflexe Lucy encercla la taille du mage avec ses jambes. Il les transporta jusqu'à sa chambre. Le mage seith la posa sur le lit, défit en vitesse ses vêtements restant juste en boxer, puis s'allongea au-dessus de la mage celeste qui l'invita à se rapprocher de ses lèvres en posant avec douceur ses paumes sur chaque côtés de son visage. Leur baiser fut langoureux, elle se laissa profondément emportée par cette douce tendresse. Bixslow se redressa et la souleva, la positionna assise sur lui comme à leur réveil, il lui effleura les bras, l'électrisant au passage de chacune de ses caresses, elle gémissait de bien-être. Elle ne restait pas insensible au corps de son compagnon, avec douceur elle retraçait également la moindre ligne courbée dessinant la musculature du torse de ce bel adonis. Il était si désirable et sexy à ses yeux. Depuis si longtemps qu'elle désirait toucher caresser et embrasser, elle ne se gênait pas en cet instant.

Les baisers du mage Seith trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la chemise de la mage. Il lui enleva et en profita pour ôter son soutien-gorge également. Il regarda plus profondément la belle poitrine de sa partenaire, il l'embrassa, ses doigts effleurant le galbe de sa poitrine. L'excitation durcit les mamelons de la jeune femme, elle se cambra lui indiquant son désir implicite. Elle sentit le sourire de son fiancé sous ses baisers tout le long de sa descente jusqu'à sa poitrine, lorsqu'il prit un téton en bouche, le plaisir la toucha de plein fouet, et ses gémissements plaintifs reprirent. L'agilité de Bixslow lui permettait de titiller son voisin en synchronisation parfaite de sa langue. Un plaisir supplémentaire sur deux zones érogènes. Lucy était très réceptive à son toucher. Elle se frottait à son entre-jambe par des mouvements de bassin instinctifs, le mage sous elle gémissait également par le désir puissant qui naissait dans sa virilité.

Lucy se décala et voulut tenter autre chose, elle poussa le mage par les épaules l'obligeant à se coucher sur le dos dans le lit, elle reprit ses lèvres, aspirant légèrement la lèvre inférieure, puis se déplaça lentement sur la joue, continua langoureusement vers le lobe d'oreille, suçotant la jonction entre le cou et la naissance du lobe. Elle continua son voyage à travers la clavicule puis entama une descente douce sur le buste de mage. Elle alternait entre baiser et suçon, caressant la poitrine du mage, puis descendit encore plus bas, elle décala le boxer de son fiancé afin de voir ce fameux V qui l'avait tant fait fantasmer au centre aquatique de Crocus lors des grands jeux magiques. Baisant le haut de cette fameuse formation musculaire, elle retraçait sa symétrie de ses doigts. N'y tenant plus elle enleva totalement le sous vêtement de Bixslow , libérant ainsi l'objet de son désir et crainte. Son pubis bleu étant encore plus alléchant que son imaginaire avait pu créer. Sans crainte elle le toucha, elle mit en application les conseils lancés par les filles lors de leurs soirée exclusivement féminines, encerclant le corps tubulaire, elle fit des mouvements de va et viens sans serrer. Bixslow s'agrippa au drap et poussa un long soupir de satisfaction. Lucy trop préoccupé n'y fit pas attention, elle fut tentée de réaliser ce dont Cana parlait régulièrement lors de ces soirées. Lucy se baissa et embrassa le membre, tout en continuant ses mouvements de va et viens, puis elle tourna sa langue autour du gland surchauffé de Bixslow. Ce dernier, à ce contact se redressa d'un coup et repoussa un peu trop fort la mage céleste. Celle-ci ne comprit pas et cru lui avoir fait mal.

« Chéri, pardon, je t'ai fait mal. J'étais pourtant persuadée d'avoir réalisé à la lettre les enseignements de Cana. J'ai du mal appliqué les consignes. Pardon, je ne le referais plus » sanglota-t-elle, les larmes de déception de son échec commençant à apparaitre aux coins de ses yeux.

« Cosplayer, non, ne pleure pas s'il te plait. C'était parfait crois-moi sur parole. Sauf que ce soir, je suis ton professeur n'oublie pas » la taquina-t-il pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Il se pencha, la retourna l'allongeant sur le dos, il reprit ses baisers le long de son corps, embrassant et caressant sa poitrine, la faisant une nouvelle fois gémir sous les sensations jusqu'à ce jour inconnues. Il descendit ses baisers jusqu'à sa fleur, tendrement doucement. Il souleva ses jambes et les écarta. Il l'a senti de contracter, le mage seith redoubla ses caresses au niveau des cuisses internes tout en remontant avec lenteur vers le centre. Il écarta ses lèvres et commença à caresser son clitoris, elle se détendit. Bixslow garda ses doigts agiles en mouvement sur son nerf érogène et repris l'ascension de ses baisers s'arrêtant pour suçoter ses tétons, puis ses lèvres. Il contourna son cou et aspira la peau en base de son cou et clavicule. Elle se cambra à cette action.

Lucy ne maîtrisait plus rien, son corps avait repris sa liberté, elle frissonnait sous les gestes de son fiancé, les soubresauts involontaires du au plaisir l'envoyaient dans un monde de semi-conscience.

Un long soupir de satisfaction s'échappa de sa bouche à l'intrusion d'un doigt dans son intimité. Elle s'attendait à une certaine douleur, mais rien ne vint hormis un plaisir sans nom.

Bixslow continuait de titiller son clitoris tout en ajoutant un second doigt, il assouplissait les parois préparant avec tendresse et douceur, sa partenaire pour la prochaine étape. Puis la mage céleste se perdit totalement dans l'extase de son tout premier orgasme. Essoufflée, elle plongea son regard dans celui de son amour, une larme de joie coula le long de sa joue rapidement estompée par le baiser du mage aux totems. Bixslow se colla au plus près de son bassin, laissant leurs deux intimités s'embrasser. Elles effectuaient leur première danse synchronisée mélangeant sensualité et excitation. La verge de Bixslow s'enrobait du désir de Lucy. Cette dernière se sentit une nouvelle fois partir dans les méandres du plaisir. Le mage seith profita de la transe de sa compagne pour briser la barrière virginale. Malgré toutes ses précautions, il l'a senti se figer sous lui, il l'embrassa, caressant de nouveau sa poitrine et essayant d'attiser un autre endroit érogène de sa future femme. Cela fonctionna. Lucy souleva son bassin par réponse et se détendit autour du membre fièrement dressé en elle. En rythme dont elle était le métronome, leurs mouvements de va et vient se firent dans la plus grande coordination. Elle sentit le désir de son compagnon atteindre lui aussi le paroxysme, il toucha en elle un point encore insoupçonné et ensemble ils atteignirent le septième ciel.

Essoufflés, chacun d'eux ouvrirent les yeux et se plongèrent dans le regard de l'autre. Toutes les émotions pouvaient être lues en silence.

Bixslow se retira, s'allongea à ses côtés, l'attirant vers lui, il déposa un baiser dans sa chevelure.

« Bix, merci, je t'aime »

« Repose-toi un instant, nous irons dans le bain nous détendre après, je suis fier de mon élève» plaisanta-t-il une certaine rougeur de plaisir prenant place sur ses joues que ne vit pas la petite blonde dans ses bras.

« Tu continueras de m'apprendre, je veux te rendre le plaisir que j'ai reçu »

« Rassures-toi nous sommes une équipe, et que font les partenaires ? «

« Ils protègent leurs cul » explosa –t-elle

« Quel vocabulaire ! Ma Cosplayer apprend vite, quel fierté pour le tuteur que je suis » s'exclama Bixslow en sortant sa longue langue tout en riant aux éclats.

Lucy, confortablement installée dans les bras du mage, écoutait les battements de cœur de Bixslow.

Un silence confortable s'installait. Les deux profitaient de ce moment de détente et de pure tendresse. La mage céleste laissait nonchalamment sa main se balader sur les pectoraux du mage, appréciant la douceur de sa peau. Elle respirait avec passion les effluves d'après union qui l'enivraient. Elle sentit les doigts de son aimé lui massant le cuir chevelu, ces gestes ont toujours eu un effet relaxant et berçant sur elle, gémissant de plaisir, elle succomba à l'appel du marchand de sable et s'endormit sereinement.

Bixslow sourit de bien-être, apaisé également, regardant le ciel étoilé à travers le toit de verre au-dessus de son lit. Il gloussa à la pensée que la petite renarde sous lui, n'avait rien vu jusqu'à présent.

Il avait entièrement construit sa maison en pensant à la femme qu'il aimait, il espérait qu'un jour elle apprécierait l'ensemble de ses efforts. Il restait encore quelques pièces à aménager mais il ne pouvait le faire sans elle. Confiant en l'avenir il s'endormit aussi.

La pleine Lune ouvrit ses belles ailes diaphanes sur les mages, les réveillant en douceur. La mage céleste se retourna, sentant sa magie rayonnait en d'elle comme lorsqu'elle méditait dans sa clairière baignée par la voute céleste. Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement, la crainte d'avoir eu un doux rêve très présent dans son cœur. Allongée sur le dos et parfaitement éveillée, elle regardait subjuguée le plafond de la chambre de son futur époux. Toute la chambrée était sous la voute céleste. Magique. Lucy était sous le choc.

« Je me demande lequel des deux aimé-je le plus. Bix est fantastique mais son appartement, Wouahhhhh… » murmura-t-elle

« A un mois de notre mariage, Il était peut-être tant que j'apprenne que tu étais « objectumum sexuale , Cosplayer, » ironisa-t-il

« Hihi, sérieusement ton appartement est à couper le souffle »

« Je l'ai fait en pensant à la femme que j'aime » lui sourit-il plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Les yeux du mage seith brillaient de mille émotions, Lucy cru y voir dans un instant fugace la passion. « Idiote, arrête de te faire des idées »

« Comment veux-tu faire après le mariage, tu t'installes ici ou nous nous achetons une autre maison » demanda soudainement le mage à ses côtés lui coupant net sa mélancolie.

« Tu veux que nous vivions ensemble ? »

« Il serait étrange pour un couple marié de vivre séparément, non ? Donc oui il nous faudra vivre ensemble Cosplayer« rigola le mage seith

« Mon appartement est trop petit pour nous accueillir tous les deux, ton appartement est fabuleux, il serait dommage de le laisser. Et puis tu as tout fait ici, donc il serait difficile pour toi de l'abandonner, non ? »

« Exact, mais nous sommes deux maintenant, tu as ton mot à dire aussi, je souhaite que tu t'y sentes bien aussi, tu pourras ajouter ta touche personnelle si tu le souhaites ou décorer les pièces dont je n'ai pas eu le temps d'agencer. Enfin, en gros tu es chez toi aussi. Allez Cosplayer, un bon bain maintenant. »

Ils se levèrent, Bixslow traversa nu sans gêne la chambre jusqu'à la porte attenante, il se retourna en entendant qu'aucun son lui suivait. Il se retourna et vit une mage celeste la bouche grande ouverte scannant son corps de haut en bas. Elle ne le vit pas rougir, le mage seith sentit son ego plus que flatté. Il l'a vit s'approcher le désir dans les yeux.

-« Ce que tu vois te plaît » demanda-t-il sournoisement pour se donner une certaine contenance.

Lucy avait envie de lui, non il s'agissait plus que cela, elle avait besoin de lui. Elle s'approcha nue de ce bel Apollon, posa ses mains sur lui, baladant ses doigts sur ce corps si attirant, elle releva les yeux et l'embrassa. Son doux baiser se transforma vite en un baiser fougueux sous la réponse de compagnon. Elle passa ses mains dans son dos et descendit hardiment à ses fesses. Elle les tâtonnait, les caressait profitant de ces deux lunes magnifiquement sculptées. Elle sentit Bixslow la soulever, automatiquement elle encercla la taille de ce dernier avec ses jambes. L'homme se déplaça aisément jusqu'à la salle de bains malgré les assauts de la jeune femme.

Il entra dans la douche et d'une main experte ouvrit le robinet réglé à la bonne température, la petite renarde n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de descendre, elle se mouvait sur son bas ventre par des à-coups de bassin judicieusement placés.

Lucy sentit très vite le désir de Bixslow croitre, elle adorait l'effet qu'elle lui faisait, cela la réconfortait grandement.

Bixslow la souleva en l'écartant et la posa doucement sur le sol de la douche, avec tendresse il la retourna, colla son corps contre son dos, il embrassa le dos de sa nuque et entreprit un massage au niveau des reins de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci gémissait de plaisir sous ses doigts experts. La combinaison d'une eau à bonne température plus ce soulagement musculaire n'était que pur bonheur. Sentant l'érection de son futur époux derrière elle et l'attention tendre qu'il mettait à son bien-être, elle pouvait qu'être optimiste en leur avenir commun. Elle gardait espoir. Elle attrapa devant elle la fleur éponge et y déposa une noisette de gel douche. Puis se retournant, elle entreprit de laver sensuellement son homme. Il fit de même en tendant le bras au-dessus de sa tête. Leurs gestes étaient en parfaite symétrie, découvrant chaque parcelle du corps qu'ils avaient devant eux. L'eau tombant en pluie continue ruisselait sur eux, enlevant progressivement le savon. Lucy descendit jusqu'au V qui l'avait tant de fois entrainé dans des rêves érotiques, baisant la naissance, elle s'enhardit et mis en bouche directement la virilité de son amour. Elle s'appliqua, revoyant les images des livres d'Erza, réévaluant les conseils de Cana. Elle entendit les gémissements rauques de l'homme au-dessus d'elle. Elle apprécia la prise de ses cheveux par les grandes mains. Il la guidait, réceptive, elle modula sa vitesse et son aspiration. Elle suça le gland en remontant de la verge. Elle entendit la respiration s'accélérée de la part du mage Seith. Elle aspira en suçon la naissance du gland de la verge et continua sa lente descente. Puis elle reprit l'ascension en léchant la remontée. Elle l'entendit l'appeler dans un long soupir saccadé.

La pression qu'il mettait sur sa tête, la rassurait sur ses gestes, elle continua, alternant la prise entière dans sa bouche avec des mouvements de va et viens et les langoureux baisers et suçon le long de la virilité en externe. Elle pouvait entendre la respiration de plus en plus rapide de Bixslow , les gémissements rauques plus sonores et les appels de son surnom plus fréquemment soupirés . Par Maevis, tout cela était tellement excitant, elle remonta ses mains sur les fesses du mage les caressants en même temps que la gâterie qu'elle lui prodiguait. D'un coup elle le poussa en avant, le faisant plonger plus profondément dans sa gorge, se fut sa perte. Bixslow dans un râle plus qu'érotique, se laissa totalement aller à la jouissance. Lucy fut surprise par l'éjaculation de son compagnon, elle toussa, gênée. Bixslow la releva et lui tendit le pommeau de douche pour qu'elle se rince la bouche. Lui-même tentait de reprendre son souffle et un rythme cardiaque décent.

Il regarda la belle femme qu'il avait devant lui et se jeta avidement sur les seins de cette dernière, il était rugueux, mais étrangement, Lucy adorait cela. Elle le sentit pincer l'un de ses tétons pendant que son voisin était doucement torturé par la langue du mage. Ce dernier descendit sa main jusqu'au mont Vénus, caressant les lèvres puis les écartant, il atteint le trésor de la jeune fille. La mage céleste poussa un petit cri à la sensation de roulement sur son clitoris. Bixslow entama une descente de baiser de son mamelon jusqu'au bout de nerf, il roula sa longue langue autour du paquet de nerf et le fit gonflé par le plaisir. Lucy ne contrôlait plus rien, elle tentait de s'accrocher à la faïence de la douche, sa tête relevée vers le plafond, son cou tendu elle essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre une certaine contenance. Sous l'acharnement de cette langue perverse et experte, elle lâcha prise dans un cri d'orgasme pur.

Sans laisser à la pauvre novice le temps de se remettre et profitant de la jouissance de sa partenaire, Bixslow la souleva et la pénétra. La soutenant par les fesses, il la décalait dans de langoureux mouvements de va et viens. Lucy vint l'aider instinctivement en faisant levier sur les hanches du mage. La rapidité des mouvements, les pénétrations se firent dans un rythme effréné. En chœur, leurs corps furent secoués par les spasmes du plaisir. Epuisés, ils reprirent doucement leurs souffles, se regardant avec tendresse, s'embrassèrent.

Puis chacun d'eux finirent leur douche avant de sortir se sécher. Lorsque la mage céleste accrocha sa serviette autour de sa poitrine, le mage aux totems se retrouva une nouvelle fois nu devant elle. Il lui sourit et la pris en mode princesse jusqu'au lit.

-« Dort princesse demain risque d'être une longue journée d'apprentissage pour toi » s'enflamma –t-il. Il l'attira dans ses bras et repris la douce berceuse de caresse dans ses cheveux.

Elle s'endormit en murmurant son amour pour lui.

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent sous les rayons de l'astre haut dans le ciel. Ils ne quittèrent la maison qu'après quelques tours de passion, dans la cuisine, la bibliothèque le canapé. L'appel de l'estomac les contraint à quitter le lieu de perdition pour la guilde.

Ils entrèrent mains dans la main souriant de toutes leurs dents, sur leur petit nuage. Les moqueries de leurs camarades fusèrent à leur venue. La joie embrasa la guilde jusqu'à ce qu'un mage de feu sentant un peu trop l'odeur du mage seith sur sa partenaire, dénaturant la fragrance naturelle de cette dernière explose littéralement le visage du chevalier aux totems.

« Natsu ! mais que fais-tu ? Hurla la mage céleste en s'interposant

« Bon sang, Luce réveilles-toi, il a profité de toi »

« je suis celle qui en a le plus profité, crois-moi ! » dit-elle perversement en tirant la langue vers le mage seith.

Sa tirade calma l'ambiance et des sifflets appréciateurs fusèrent dans la guilde. Bixslow se releva, épousseta sa tenue, tirant la langue lui aussi. Il reçut plusieurs accolades dans le dos de soutien masculin. Il regarda sa Cosplayer qui lui souriait avec tout l'amour qu'elle avait. Requinqué et occultant le mage de feu il rejoignit son équipe à l'étage.

« Luce, il n'est pas pour toi »implora Natsu

« Qu'en sais-tu ? »

« Il ne t'aime pas, il n'a accepté que par charité » assura-t-il

« Natsu, s'il te plait, tais-toi »

« Mais Luce …. »

« Tais-toi !, tu penses que je ne le sais pas, tu me crois si idiote que cela. Il aime une autre femme qui ne le voit pas. Je sais qu'il ne sera jamais entièrement à moi. Mais laisse-moi profiter de ce bonheur éphémère qui m'est actuellement octroyé. Il a été plus que doux avec moi hier et aujourd'hui, il fut attentionné et ses mains sont un régale et sa langue par Maevis sa langue et …

« HAahahhh, je n'ai pas besoin de détail, bizarrre, arrête ». Ce qui fit rire la blonde.

« Allez Natsu, je dois voir les filles pour ma robe, elles ont dû attendre toute la journée » s'enthousiasma la future mariée en partant.

En arrivant au bar, elle fut engloutie par la masse féminine et portée par la marée à l'extérieur.

Les filles coururent excitées à travers la ville pour la seule boutique de mariage. Elles y entrèrent en masse surprenant la gérante du magasin.

Evergreen et Mira se présentèrent et demandèrent à voir les robes princesses pour leur lumière.

Lucy regarda tristement Levy : « Tu vois je t'avais dit que je n'aurais pas mon mot à dire, pourquoi Meldy n'est pas là, elle aurait pu coller un lien sensoriel à toutes ces furies…. » souffla –t-elle le sourire aux lèvres malgré tout.

« - Lu-Chan, je te conseille de jouer le jeu, de prendre en douce ta robe et de les surprendre le jour J. Au vue de l'heure, si tu veux passer du temps de qualité avec ton homme avant ton départ, avant l'incrustation de ton équipe chez toi et si tu ne veux pas qu'un mage de feu solitaire actuellement, accompagné d'un chat volant, retournent chaque pierre de Magnolia pour ta recherche, affiche ton plus beau sourire , essaye dans la joie toutes les horreurs qu'elles vont te proposer. Plus vite tu auras fini plus vite tu feras des galipettes, retour dans ta maison et ainsi éviter toutes les actions précédemment citées. » certifia Levy

Les deux amies rirent de bon cœur et rejoignirent les membres féminins de la guide vers l'alcôve prévue pour les essayages.

La lumière de Fairy Tail joua parfaitement le rôle de poupée. Les filles se décidèrent pour une robe dans laquelle le mouvement était impossible. Levy riait comme une baleine, la mage céleste la foudroya du regard. Et c'est ainsi la robe sous le bras que les filles reprirent le chemin de la guilde. Avec une Levy au bord de l'apoplexie d'avoir trop rit. Maussade et énervée, Lucy rejoint son équipe à table.

« Alors la future mariée boude » ironisa Grey

« shtttttt » souffla-t-elle en s'affalant et tapant sa tête sur la table

« Lushhy n'a pas trouvé de robe à sa taille, tu vois elle est trop grosse » taquina le felin

« tais –toi chat » dit-elle en faisant mine de vouloir l'étrangler

« Ben alors, que t'arrives –t-il ?, nous t'avons trouvé une robe dans laquelle tu es magnifique » s'enorgueilli la mage chevalière.

« tu parles on dirait une brioche dans laquelle le boulanger aurait triplé la dose de levure » bougonna –t-elle.

« Qu'as-tu dit ? « demanda Erza la bouche pleine de fraisier

« Rien, à quelle heure nous retrouvons nous demain à la gare?» demanda Luce pour se sauver

« Nous irons tous ensemble, nous dormons tous chez toi ce soir, d'ailleurs je pars faire mes valises et Grey va faire la même chose, Natsu … Euh ben toi, c'est déjà fait »

Grey explosa de rire devant la mine déconfite de sa partenaire. Il avait hâte d'être au mariage.

-« Bon et bien je vais dire au revoir à Bix alors…. » dit-elle la mort dans l'âme.

« Tu n'arriveras pas à le garder Luce, tu pars déjà en mission et pour un mois. Il va aller voir ailleurs c'est sûr. C'est un pervers » tenta Natsu pour attiser la colère et jalousie de sa partenaire de mission auprès du mage Seith. Il avait décidé de changer de tactique. Il allait tout simplement jouer sur ses insécurités, et Bixslow lassé de ses crises de jalousie, la quittera. C'était un plan parfait.

« Qu'importe, nos vœux n'ont pas encore été prononcés et …. »

« Oh Cosplayer ! »

-« Bix, je ne t'avais pas vu » heureuse de le trouver là en se retournant vers la voix.

\- « J'ai vu, vous étiez plongé dans votre discussion. Bon ce n'est pas tout, Natsu, je la prends à diner ce soir et je la ramène avant le couvre-feu » railla-t-il le regard noir vers le mage de feu. Il tendit la main qui fut aussitôt saisie par la mage céleste.

-« Bye Natsu à tout à l'heure ! »

\- « Ouais, ouais » répondit-il dégouté à en vouloir vomir de la scène se déroulant devant lui. Sa Luce totalement dans la zone amoureuse bête devant ce chevalier de fête foraine.

Les deux mages riaient en partant de la guilde, Lucy avait pris le bras de Bixslow fière de tenir ce bel homme à ses côtés. Les bébés flottaient autour d'eux en faisant des blagues.

-« Allez les bébés, venez ici » demanda affectueusement la mage céleste en écartant les bras prête à les recevoir pour un câlin.

Ils ne se firent pas prier et plongèrent droit dans sa poitrine, se frottant successivement pour obtenir un baiser de sa part. Elle ne vit pas leur père émut de cet acte de tendresse familiale. Lucy était aux anges, ils déambulaient à travers le parc pour rejoindre la zone des restaurants, prenant leur temps et appréciant la compagnie.

-« Alors cette robe ? »

Il fut surpris du changement d'humeur radical de sa future femme. Elle affichait une moue adorable d'exaspération, de dépit avec ce mélange de résignation.

\- «Comme annoncé, je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire. Oh Bix elle est horrible »

-« Mais non, je suis sûr que tu exagères ! » taquina-t-il

-« tu vois une meringue mais une très très mais alors très grosse meringue ? »

-« je peux imaginer .. »

« Et bien multiplie ton imagination par 100 et rajoute une cerise TADAM » exagéra-t-elle en mimant une belle révérence un peu gauche.

« Oh par Maevis, j'ai hâte, quel spectacle se sera »

« Bon sang au moins deux qui vont se ravir du spectacle ! » s'insurgea –t-elle. Elle regarda son homme et qui réfléchissait. « Le second est Grey » répondant à sa question silencieuse

« Ahaha , bon sang Cosplayer, je suis une dent sucrée, je te dévorerais. Oh Maevis j'en bande d'avance » blagua-t-il

« tshttt » souffla-t-elle en le poussant par le bassin.

« Bandante, bandante manger manger cerise» cria Pepe

« Chut Pepe, ne dis pas cela ce n'est pas beau dans la bouche d'un enfant, ne répète pas les idioties de ton père, mon chéri » s'horrifia la mage céleste à la sortie du plus jeune totem

Bixslow s'arrêta net, il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'une personne autre que lui pourrait considérer ses âmes comme des êtres à part entière. Il était stupéfait et attendri par cette découverte. Cette femme l'étonnait encore plus chaque jour.

Lucy tout à sa gentille remontrance n'a pas pris attention à l'arrêt brutal du son compagnon.

Bixslow se reprit et retrouva en quelques enjambés rapide les côtés de sa mage.

Ils entrèrent dans le premier restaurant qui convenait aux deux.

La discussion fut fluide, sans blanc pesant, ils passèrent leur soirée entre blague, discussion sérieuse, souvenir de mission, franche rigolade.

Personne en les regardant n'aurait pu deviner que leur mise en couple n'avait que quelques heures au compteur telle leur complicité était visible. Les rires, les moqueries et réparties fusèrent de leur table sans que de nuages noirs viennent assombrir l'ambiance. Ils parlèrent de tout, un peu du mariage mais les grandes lignes ayant déjà été décidées, il ne restait que les détails à gérer et pour cela Lucy lui laissait carte blanche.

« Donc je mets Gajeel à la musique »

« Maevis, achève-moi de suite » supplia la future mariée théatralement.

« Et moi, je viens en costume de naissance » hurla de rire Bixslow

« Oh OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII » s'extasia –t-elle en l'imaginant. « Quoi,nonnnnnnnnnnn, il n'est pas question que les autres femmes profitent visuellement de ce corps de dieu grec » se reprit-elle sans filtre

« Cosplayer est possessive et égoïste, je note… Ne partage pas ses jouets… Qu'allons –nous faire de cette femme, dites-moi les bébés ? »

-« Cosplayer nue aussi » renchérirent

-« Bonne idée, un mariage nudiste, plus de robe, plus de pingoins etc …. » s'écrièrent –ils en chœur.

Le dessert fut dégusté dans le calme et silence appréciateur. Bixslow ramena Lucy sous la voute céleste, tranquillement.

« Tiens au fait je t'ai pris un lacrima de communication aujourd'hui, si tu veux parler à quelqu'un de sain d'esprit, le soir durant ta mission. »

« Oh je m'attendais plutôt à une demande du genre, envoie moi des photos sexy, pour des rapports virtuels »

« Aussi, regarde tu as déjà trois messages »

Lucy piannota sur l'écran du lacrimaphone, entra dans le dossier messagerie et regarda les photos, elle s'arrêta net, bouche béante les yeux fixés sur la première photo, elle reconnut immédiatement le sujet malgré un corps sans tête, il s'agissait d'une photo noire et blanc, dont la lumière était ingénieusement en contre plongée sur le haut d'un boxer dévoilant magnifiquement le V de son futur mari. Elle glissa son doigt pour dévoiler la seconde, les fesses musclées de son homme. Inconsciemment elle se rapprocha de Bixslow tout en contemplant les photos reçues. La troisième, plus sérieuse représentait le mage seith avec ses totems tout sourire et sans visière. Elle revint à la première photo et continua à faire glisser son doigt sur le curseur de direction. Lucy s'enfonça dans la poitrine du mage, l'encercla et se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un chaste baiser de remerciement

« Bix ….. , les bébés, merci, vous allez me manquer » murmura-t-elle doucement avec tristesse.

« Cosplayer, fais attention à toi là-bas…. Tu auras des cours par correspondance, je suis ton professeur, pas de relâchement possible durant ton absence d'un mois, donc devoirs obligatoires le soir. Tu devras appeler le soir pour connaitre le sujet à réviser » déclara-t-il perversement en tirant la langue.

Lucy rougit de plus belle, ne sachant à quoi s'en tenir de sa part. Son bégaiement amusa grandement son pervers de futur époux.

Il la serra dans ses bras, l'embrassa fougueusement. La mage était au ciel, reconnaissante de cet acte de tendresse venant de lui.

-« Allez Cosplayer, je dois te rendre à tes chaperons »

Déçue était un faible mot, mais un mois serait vite passé surtout avec son équipe. Elle prit la main de son compagnon et ensemble profitèrent de cette balade digestive. Il la laissa aux portes de son immeuble, lui souhaita bonne chance et une bonne nuit. Elle le regarda s'éloigner la larme à l'œil. Elle avait peur qu'à son retour il puisse avoir trouvé le courage de se déclarer. Elle respira un bon coup, toucha son lacrimaphone et se rassura en se remémorant ses paroles.

Comme prévu l'ensemble de l'équipe partit dès les premières heures pour leur mission.

Tous les soirs Lucy s'éloignait du camp au grand désespoir de Natsu qui entendait tout et se faisait un malin plaisir de la taquiner au retour et d'exacerber ses insécurités par des réflexions assassines.

Elle décidait à la fin de la première semaine pour sa propre santé mentale de convoquer Virgo pour un long tunnel profondément creusé sous la surface. Le mage seith comme annoncé continuait son apprentissage et décomplexait la mage céleste. Elle adorait ces moments de pure intimité entre eux. Leurs rapports virtuels étaient exquis et permettaient à Lucy de calmer ses craintes dans une certaine mesure. Leurs appels quotidiens étaient un savant mélange de sexe, de grandes discussions philosophique, littéraire ou parfois profondément stupide.

La mission menée à terme à la grande joie de tous, aucun dégât de fut répertorié et toute la récompense fut en intégralité dans leur poche. Double raison de fêter leur retour à la guilde.

Ils entrèrent en fanfare, Jellal attrapa directement son épouse et quitta la guilde sans demander son reste.

Juvia et Seiu s'approchèrent de Grey pour un câlin familial avant de s'installer à table quelques instants. Lucy cherchait du regard son propre mage.

-« Tu vois, il se moque de toi, tu lui avais dit que tu revenais aujourd'hui, et il n'est pas présent pour t'accueillir. Laisse-moi rire, tu es tellement dense ma pauvre Luce »

-« Tais-toi, s'il te plaît… Allez les gars, je vais à la maison, un bon bain pour moi. A demain tout le monde »

\- « Attends je t'accompagne »

-« non, Natsu, laisse-moi seule s'il te plait je veux vraiment un bain et ce mois de taquinerie incessante a eu raison de ma patience, et pas le courage de lancer des Lucy's Kick » dit-elle en souriant

Natsu et Happy la saluèrent en riant.

« Lu-chan attends ! Ne pars pas, « hurla Levy derrière la mage.

« Allez les filles, nous partons au club » renchérit Cana

« Que quoi …. » bredouilla Lucy

« Hihihi, je crois que notre future mariée a oublié ses épousailles de demain ! » ajouta Mira

« Et oui, c'est ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille ce soir, nous avons dû empêcher Bix d'être présent, il était formellement opposé mais la tradition est la tradition, et les gars ont aussi prévu sa soirée spéciale fin de célibat. Allez hop hop « s'enthousiasma Evergreen

« Mais je viens de rentrer, il doit rester des détails et ma … » s'angoissa la mage céleste.

« Lu-chan, ton futur époux a tout géré durant ton absence et moi aussi j'ai aidé » murmura la mage script en enlassant son amie.

« Tout le monde sera là, et Meldy elle n'est pas encore rentrée » Hurla-t-elle

« Personne est reparti en mission, tout le monde est là. Brandish, Sorano, Minerva et Yukino plus évidemment la princesse sont déjà à la salle. Meldy est partie chercher quelque chose, d'après ces dires » rassura Levy

La mage blonde vit son ami rose se faufiler à l'extérieur discrètement, elle sourit ravie pour lui.

-« Et bien qu'attendons-nous, j'ai soif » encouragea Cana prête au départ.

C'est sous les rires que l'ensemble féminin de la guilde partirent profiter de la fête en l'honneur de leur lumière.

La soirée se passa dans la joie, l'euphorie du lendemain et les boissons coulant à flot.

Elles se réveillèrent le lendemain toutes un peu brumeuses, mais sous un beau soleil annonciateur d'une excellente journée. Après une bonne douche revigorante pour chacune d'entre elles, elles entamèrent les préparatifs. Certaines partirent, Levy et Erza restèrent pour aider la future mariée.

Virgo et Cancer apparurent d'eux-mêmes, ils furent plus que flattés d'aider leur princesse pour son grand jour. Virgo lui banda les yeux pendant qu'elle l'habillait, Lucy sentit les doigts experts de son esprit la revêtant de ce qu'elle supposa être une robe. Cancer finalisa la coiffure, l'écarta du miroir, lui enleva le bandeau et finalisa le maquillage.

Levy, Erza et ses esprits la regardèrent les larmes aux yeux, ils lui ordonnèrent de se retourner. Face au miroir, la mage céleste resta muette devant son miroir. Elle se trouvait dans une robe magnifiquement brodée de fins filaments bleus, avec des petits crystaux brillants au gré de la lumière. Une robe simple mais cintré, un joli bustier mettant en valeur sa poitrine sans en faire trop, puis la robe s'évasait progressivement de la taille vers les chevilles. Elle n'avait pas de traine, la laissant libre de ses mouvements. Elle tournoya sur elle-même, euphorique. Elle sauta dans les bras de son esprit.

« Merci Virgo », elle attrapa Cancer qui fut projeté dans l'accolade. « Merci à vous, je vous aime tellement » commença –t-elle à sangloter.

« Tout pour vous, mon amie » dirent-ils en chœur en resserrant chacun leur étreinte.

« Levy , Erza , je suis désolée pour la robe que vous aviez choisi »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, il s'agissait d'une blague, tes esprits nous avaient déjà indiqué qu'ils s'en occupaient. » rigola la mage chevalier en se souvenant des essayages.

« Vous êtes prêtes ? c'est le moment ! » demanda Loki faisant sursauter l'ensemble des personnes présentes par sa présence subite. « Si ma princesse veut bien se donner la peine » dit-il en tendant son bras. « Oui c'est moi qui te conduit à l'autel, Grey agira comme ton témoin. Il n'y a pas de demoiselle d'honneur, ses furies ont donné des sueurs froides à ton fiancé qui a annulé cette tradition pour le bien de tous. Il n'y aura que vous et vos uniques témoins sur le devant de la scène » annonça-t-il

« Pauvre Bix …. » s'émerveilla-t-elle en imaginant ses amies lui faire misère

Elle se retourna pour voir Levy bougonner, elle rit de bon cœur à ce spectacle.

Tous ensembles, ils se rendirent sur le lieu de mariage dans la belle clairière qu'elle affectionnait tant au milieu des fleurs sauvage.

A sa surprise d'un tel lieu, Loki lui répondit qu'Aquarius avait proposé cet espace au mage Seith, qui après visite accepta avec joie, car simple comme il le souhaitait. Lucy constata qu'il n'y avait pas de chaise, tout l'assemblée était réuni ensemble à même le sol, habillé simplement respectant le code vestimentaire souhaité. Erza et Levy rejoignirent leur compagnon respectif.

Lucy ne voyait que le dos de son futur époux à la fin de l'allée démarquée par un simple voile comme chemin. La musique retentit à son arrivée, tous les mages assis dans l'herbe se levèrent et se retournèrent dans sa direction. Bixslow fit de même et regarda la lente avancée de sa Cosplayer.

-« Cosplayer, belle, belle « chantonnaient les bébés au-dessus de lui.

Le mage seith resta statufié devant la beauté qui venait à lui, elle rayonnait de simplicité et de grâce, elle évoluait à travers les fleurs majestueusement, la lumière l'entourait tel un ange descendit du ciel. Il entendit la clameur murmuré dans les rangs au fur et à mesure du passage de sa mage. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de cette fabuleuse femme. Il sentit un crépitement de foudre sur son épaule.

-« Bix, sort de ta transe elle est là ! » se moqua gentiment son chef sous les rires de son témoin à ses côtés.

Lucy ne voyait que lui, il n'avait pas sa visière, elle voyait ses beaux yeux la suivre continuellement sans flancher. Elle se sentit aimé un court instant. Il était magnifique, il avait opté pour un pantalon fin et juste une chemise ouverte à l'encolure. Elle était heureuse, les larmes menaçaient de tomber. Elle allait enfin épouser l'homme de ses rêves.

Laxus se mit en place devant les mages à l'arrivée de la mariée.

Loki remit la main de sa princesse à Bixslow qui l'a pris sans réfléchir tant absorbé par le regard de sa future femme.

-« Tu es belle ma meringue ! »

-« Hihi, toi aussi mon apollon, tu m'as manqué » dit-elle en resserrant la pression sur la main du mage en face d'elle. « Bonjour les bébés »

-« Belle belle cosplayer ! » continuèrent-ils

-« Qui donne Blondie à ce pervers ? « intronisa Laxus en débutant la cérémonie

Tous les mages dans la clairière se levèrent avec les esprits de Lucy et crièrent : NOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS !

Sauf Natsu prostré dans son coin avec la pointe d'une épée savamment caché et pointé sur son abdomen.

« J'étais pourtant persuadé qu'elle s'était donné elle-même » ironisa le maître de cérémonie.

L'assemblée entière rit de ces paroles. Le mariage continua ainsi entre pure émotion et pure rigolade, c'était une cérémonie à leur image. Les vœux furent partagés, le baiser a fait rougir l'ensemble des assistants, la présentation du couple nouvellement marié entraina la déferlante de cri, de magie lancée à tout va et fini par une bagarre générale. Les mariés regardaient la scène tendrement en souriant de toutes leurs dents, les mains entrelacées. Ils se regardèrent, s'embrassèrent encore et Lucy acquiesça doucement à la demande silencieuse de son époux. Dès lors il se jeta lui aussi à corps perdu entrainant avec lui son chef dans la cohue générale.

-« Heureuse ? Mme Bixslow ? «

\- « Oui, Natsu très » dit-elle en se jetant dans sa poitrine.

-« Tu es très belle, Luce, ce fût un très beau mariage ! Dommage….» souffla-t-il au-dessus de la tête blonde qu'il étreignait.

A cet instant, la mage céleste s'écarta et le regarda droit dans les yeux un court instant puis s'éloigna sans un mot.

Natsu s'en voulait de lui faire mal ainsi mais il était pour son bien. Il avait bien décelé la lueur de trahison dans son regard lors de leur échange. Mais pour son bonheur, il se battrait quitte à la faire souffrir au préalable. Il la regarda retrouver sa joie de vivre dans les diverses discussions animées entre chaque petit groupe installé pour le repas champêtre.

Il est vrai que c'était réellement le mariage de ses rêves, il le savait, il la connaissait trop bien. Seuls bémol à cette cérémonie idyllique, lui non présent en tant que témoin et surtout selon lui, le mari.

La soirée se passa dans les rires, les chants, les bagarres, les flirts pour les célibataires. La voute céleste avait couvert de son aile protectrice l'ensemble de la fête.

-« Bon les gars ce n'est pas tout ! « hurla Bixslow « Mais ma Cosplayer est rentrée hier d'une mission d'un mois et par tradition des furies de ma guilde, je n'ai pu la voir à son retour. Donc merci à vous tous, au revoir, bonne nuit ou tout ce que vous désirez, nous et bien nous partons consommer notre mariage. BYE ! » S'écria le mage seith en attrapant sa femme puis s'envolant dans les airs avec les totems.

Trois années s'étaient écoulées depuis ce beau jour, toutes plus merveilleuses les unes que les autres. De temps en temps ils partaient en mission rien qu'eux deux, ou elle rejoignait le Raijinshu, quant à sa participation à lui, avec l'équipe Natsu était plus problématique, tant le mage de feu prenait un malin plaisir à énerver son pauvre époux. Ensemble ils partaient quelques jours en vacances profitant du calme pour méditer ou s'entrainer.

Lucy espérait et était tenté de croire aux changements de sentiments de son époux pour elle, tant certaines de ses attentions pouvaient porter à confusion. Il était tendre , attentionné, dès qu'elle avait un coup de blues il apparaissait tel un beau chevalier à l'armure étincelante. Leur complicité avait évolué, elle connaissait parfois ses désirs avant lui. Bien sûr il y avait des bas aussi, elle ne voulait pas être quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même, elle devait rester naturelle. Si un jour il retournait ses sentiments il ne fallait pas qu'il trouve devant lui une parfaite étrangère. Il reçut comme son équipe certains de ses fameux Lucy's Kick. Leur relation sexuelle est une parfaite harmonie, un orchestre symphonique, jamais lassée de l'appel charnel. Ensemble, une équipe solidaire et novatrice à bien des égards, même les dragons slayers n'en revenaient pas.

Elle avait essayé de trouver la femme mystère, mais sans succès, elle souhaitait parfois qu'elle n'ait jamais existé et rêvait secrètement qu'elle soit cette dernière.

Natsu continuait ses insinuations, ses répliques devenaient de plus en plus violentes ces derniers temps. La mage céleste haïssait son ami dans ses rares moments mais le remerciait aussi. A sa manière il aidait à garder les pieds sur terre, et à sa façon il l'a protégeait. Et pour cela elle ne pouvait que l'aimer même si cela était très douloureux à son cœur qui se fissurait chaque jour un peu plus.

Dans ce train qui la ramenait après une longue mission d'infiltration avec son équipe, elle était épuisée moralement, physiquement. Elle avait hâte de retrouver son havre de paix qu'était la maison qu'elle partageait avec son époux. Un bon bain et se jeter dans son lit sous la voute céleste. Peut-être un round avec lui avant, pourquoi pas s'il était rentré. Dans l'ensemble sa vie était parfaite.

Elle regarda son ami tentant de garder son déjeuner. Malgré les attaques, Natsu restait son meilleur ami, elle était fière également d'être la future marraine de son premier enfant. Meldy avait réussi à passer sa peur pour le plus grand bonheur de son mage de feu préféré. A l'annonce de la grossesse, il fut tellement heureux qu'il détruisit le toit de la guilde par un souffle d'une rare puissance, fit tournoyer son épouse et l'embrassant au milieu des assistants totalement statufiés par la scène, et dévoilant ainsi leur relation.

Elle rit sous cape, à ce souvenir, une Meldy rouge de gêne tentant de se cacher derrière Natsu et ce denier affichant un sourire béat tout en se grattant la nuque. Deux gamins pris sur le fait de leurs bêtises. Hilarant.

Puis son regard se tourna vers Grey qui dormait contre la vitre du train. Il avait raison de profiter de ce répit, Jubia ne devrait pas tarder à donner naissance à leur deuxième.

Quant à Erza, pas de grossesse pour elle, l'histoire commune avec Jellal les avaient décidés à se tourner vers l'adoption d'enfants mages. C'est ainsi qu'ils étaient tout deux revenus avec une très belle Akiko aux magnifiques cheveux vert âgée de 8 ans. Elle était arrivée dans une famille de dingue comme elle aimait dire, préférant rester avec Gajeel, Cobra et Bix au grand désespoir de ses parents car elle prenait tous les tics de langages de ces trois énergumènes. Akiko adorait son oncle Grey et prenait toutes les informations nécessaires pour tyranniser le mage de feu. Les rivalités s'étaient transmises à la prochaine génération de façon inattendue. Akiko était la fauteuse de trouble, Seiu le plus enclin à rétablir l'ordre en un claquement de doigt. Taranis était le plus stratège et Faylin et bien c'était une mini ever. La vraie fille de la bande.

Cette équipe saurait donner des sueurs froides aux divers maîtres de cette guilde. Lucy gloussa en pensant à l'avenir. Elle se sentit nauséeuse d'un coup. Cela faisait quelques jours que son estomac montrait quelques signes de faiblesse par intermittence. Elle se leva pour se rendre aux toilettes et évacuer d'urgence sa gêne digestive.

Si elle n'était pas sure de prendre correctement sa potion contraceptive, elle se croirait enceinte. Surtout que sa magie faisait des siennes aussi. Elle s'arrêterai tout de même chez Wendy pour être fixée avant de rentrer à la maison.

La voix du contrôleur retentit dans les enceintes du train indiquant l'arrivée à Magnolia. Ils sortirent de la gare, puis Lucy les informa de passer voir Wendy et qu'elle les retrouverait plus tard à la guilde.

Ils ne posèrent pas de question, car ils avaient bien constaté le souci médical de leur ami.

Lucy atteins rapidement la maison médical de la ville elle demanda à voir sa dragon slayer préféré.

Après examen, la petite vie supplémentaire qu'elle portait en elle venait de confirmer ses doutes…. La potion n'avait pas fonctionné, sa conception datait de la veille de départ en mission de Bixslow. Ils avaient passé une nuit mémorable car ils ne se verraient pas durant 2 mois entre sa mission et la sienne.

Lucy paniqua, comment annoncer cela. Elle était euphorique de porter le fruit de son amour et dévastée par le fait d'enfermer totalement le futur père dans une relation à très long terme. Ces émotions se déclaraient la guerre en son for intérieur.

Il fallait qu'elle parle ouvertement à Bixslow, elle prit le chemin de la maison pour commencer avant de se rendre à la guilde en cas d'absence de son époux.

Elle tourna la clé dans la serrure et entra, traversa le sas d'entrée et se dirigea vers le salon. Elle remarqua le vase sur la table et s'effondra au sol. Hurlant sa douleur, pleurant sa perte. Son corps tremblait par les spasmes de la peine, son cœur se brisait à la vue des fleurs sauvages joliment mis en valeur en centre de pièce.

Virgo sortit d'elle-même, suivit le regard de sa princesse et remarqua elle aussi l'échéance du contrat. Sans un mot elle rangea les affaires de sa maîtresse en sachant ce qu'elle prévoyait pour l'avenir proche. La mage céleste prostrée en position fœtale, avait du mal a retrouvé son souffle, son âme semblait perdu dans l'obscurité de la mélancolie.

Après ce semblait être des heures, les yeux gonflés, reniflant sa morve pour éviter d'avaler l'ensemble, elle se reprit posant ses mains sur son ventre.

« Mon bébé, mon amour, je vais être forte pour toi, je te présenterai à ta famille quand je serai guéri, je te le promets » s'encouragea-t-elle.

Elle griffonna un message, sortit de leur cachette les documents du divorce qu'elle gardait précieusement depuis son mariage et posa l'ensemble au pied des fleurs tant aimées.

La mage céleste, la mort dans l'âme regarda une dernière fois la maison de son bonheur éphémère, ferma la porte, déposa les clés dans la boîte aux lettres. Sa tête posée sur ce dernier vestige de vie heureuse, elle murmura un au revoir emporté par le vent. Elle disparut en même temps dans les limbes du pays.

A la guilde, Bixslow s'impatientait, sa Cosplayer aurait dû revenir depuis longtemps maintenant. Ses partenaires étaient présents et Wendy venait d'arriver.

-« Oh ma petite renarde m'attends peut-être à la maison » pensa-t-il totalement excité par les futurs retrouvailles. Il quitta la guilde et se précipita à la maison. « Il faut que je lui parle de mon envie de fonder une famille maintenant, hein les bébés un petit frère ou sœur vous tenterait-il ? «

Il courut à travers la ville. « Oui, je vais lui demander d'arrêter sa potion, je ne suis pas stupide elle doit la prendre car au rythme de nos relations nous aurions déjà dû avoir une multitude de bébés « rigola-t-il seul.

Il voulut tourner la poignée de la porte d'entrée mais la trouva à son grand étonnement fermée. Il sortit sa clé et entra dans l'appartement en criant après sa Cosplayer, jeta sa visière sur le canapé. Il fit le tour de l'appartement sans la trouver, il commença à craindre le pire, sa poitrine se sera, il vit alors des papiers sur la table à côtés des fleurs qu'il avait ramenées ce matin pour lui faire plaisir. Il connaissait son amour pour ces fleurs-là. Elle en cueillait quotidiennement après sa méditation pour égailler la table. Il découvrit surpris des documents signés pour divorce.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ! » hurla-t-il en jetant les papiers à travers la pièce de rage.

Tremblant il prit le deuxième document plié, prenant une grande inspiration :

 _« Mon amour,_

 _Je sais je n'ai plus le droit de t'appeler ainsi, ne m'en veux pas c'est plus fort que moi. Je te remercie pour ces trois merveilleuses années. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai été heureuse auprès de toi. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, j'espère qu'elle te rendra plus heureux que je n'ai pu le faire. Je n'ai jamais pu deviner qui était cette femme chanceuse que tu aimais tant. Dans un sens je te remercie de m'avoir épargné, je suppose que si j'avais su qui était-elle je t'aurais certainement aidé à gagner son cœur au détriment du mien._

 _Les termes de notre contrat étaient clairs dès le début. J'ai signé les papiers en avance ainsi tu n'auras pas attendre. Je te rends ta liberté._

 _Je pars quelque temps, je reviendrais je le promets, vous tous êtes ma famille, mais j'ai besoin de temps pour accepter la fin de mon amour pour toi._

 _J'ai besoin de me reconstruire pour revenir et supporter de te voir dans les bras d'une autre._

 _Je te prie d'accepter mon égoïsme. Embrasse les bébés._

 _Par Maevis je t'aime tellement, c'est dur._

 _Au revoir Bixslow._ »

Bixslow froissa le papier, l'enferma dans sa main d'une rage pure. Ses yeux s'allumèrent, sauta sur ses bébés. Il ne prit pas le temps de fermer sa maison. Il se précipita vers la guilde, son aura meurtrière surpris les passants, sa magie se développait dangereusement. Les bébés étaient entourés d'une lumière verte sombre aux reflets noirs.

Certains mages sortirent de la guilde en sentant la puissance magique arrivée très vite vers le bâtiment. Bixslow les repoussa violemment au sol. Il fracassa les portes qui explosèrent sous le choc de leur violente rencontre avec l'encadrement.

« Je vais te tuer, petite merde ! » hurla-t-il en envoyant un violent coup sur le mage de feu.

Ce dernier fut éjecté contre le bar. Bixslow sauta au sol et attrapa le dragon par le col, lui envoyant coup pour coup. Il ne laissait aucune chance à Natsu.

« Je vais te tuer, je te jure que je ferais de ta femme une veuve et de ton enfant un orphelin, CONNARD ! qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit encore ! Hein réponds salopard ! Tu dois être heureux, tu as eu raison d'elle, tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Alors heureux. Tu bandes, hein enfoiré » cracha-t-il sous les coups qu'il jetait inlassablement sur le visage du mage.

Natsu, le repoussa violemment et renvoya les poings enflammés, il lui jeta un souffle de dragon, qui repoussa le mage seith sur le mur. Le mage de feu se projeta sur le mage enfoncé dans le mur et se mit à le battre sans répit. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il attendait ce moment, il n'allait pas s'en priver. Toute sa rage, sa rancœur, sa haine accumulées se liaient pour un passage à tabac libérateur.

« je ne vois de quoi tu parles, pervers ! » Questionna-t-il tout en continuant le combat.

Bixslow se releva et attisa la magie dans ses yeux pour contrôler le mage de feu. Natsu se figea et par le sort du mage seith devint la poupée de ce dernier. Le chevalier des totems lui envoya uppercut sur uppercut, des lancer de pied à travers les côtes, puis le jeta dans la charpente du bâtiment, par une agile acrobatie, le récupéra à la descente et lui enfonça un violent coup de pied, le mage de feu atterrit au sol produisant un cratère sous lui.

« Sale batard ! Qu'as-tu fait ? Tu voulais la garder pour toi depuis le début, tu voulais un harem c'est cela ! Qu'as-tu à dire bouffeur de flamme ? » ironisa le mage seith en agrippant de nouveau le dragon slayer tout en repoussant son corps dans le sol. Il reprit son emprise sur la poupée Natsu, recommençant ses poings dans une course efffrénée.

« Pourquoi, m'as-tu pris ma lumière, je veux savoir pourquoi tu me détestes au point de vouloir son malheur autant que le mien ? Réponds-moi crevure ! » ordonna Bixslow plus conscient de lui-même.

« Parce que tu lui conviens pas, elle est trop bonne pour toi » hurla le mage de feu sortant de son emprise et en répondant à ses coups.

Ils furent coupés tous les deux par Freed qui les enferma dans des cages runiques.

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel, Mira prends les enfants et met les en sécurité dans mon bureau, Freed va l'aider et installe des runes d'isolation phonique et protectives autour d'eux. » ordonna Laxus

Tous les mages présents restèrent figés sous la scène surréaliste qui venait de se produire devant leurs yeux. Jamais autant de violence vis-à-vis d'un nakama n'avait eu lieu ainsi.

« Vous deux exp….. »

Laxus fut coupé par l'action d'un totem non emprisonné venu frapper la tête de Natsu dans sa cage. Pepe prenait de l'élan et frappait sans cesse le pauvre mage incapable de se défendre sans magie grâce aux runes installées. Le plus jeune des totems continuait sans cesse, illuminé par une lumière sombre. Inlassablement.

« Bix arrête-le immédiatement »

« je ne le contrôle pas »

« FREEEEDDDDDD, vite « hurla Meldy terrorisée.

" Mama, partie, plus d'affaire de mama dans maison. Mama partie. Connard. Rends mama à moi »entendait-on sangloter Pepe.

Freed arriva en catastrophe en entendant les cris. Il récrivit les runes ce qui eut pour effet d'éjecter le totem hors de la cage.

« Bix que veut dire Pepe. «

« Ce salopard a réussi, Cosplayer est partie, elle m'a quittée, elle a laissé les papiers du divorce signé sur la table. CONNARD POURQUOI ? LAXUS cela fait 3 ans que j'entends ce fils de pute raconter des conneries à Cosplayer, trois ans qu'il l'insécurise à mon sujet, qu'il lui demande de me quitter. Et là il a réussi.

« Il était temps alors, elle est enfin revenue à la raison » sourit natsu dans sa cage.

Bixslow cogna avec une force surhumaine pour se défaire de ses entraves et attraper l'objet de sa haine.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu es un pervers, tu as profité d'elle, de son amour, tu t'amusais tous les jours et le pire de tout, tu ne l'as jamais aimé »cracha Natsu au visage du mage seith.

« Quoi, comment ça je ne l'aime pas ? ! Elle est la lumière de ma vie, elle est mon âme sœur, elle est ma vie, sans elle je ne suis rien et tu me l'as enlevé. Je te hais Natsu. Je vais la retrouver soit sûr de cela. ET après je te jure que plus jamais tu ne t'approcheras d'elle. »

« HAHAH laisse-moi rire, tu l'aimes tu dis, c'est pas plutôt le fait qu'elle soit un bon coup, une à la maison qui était toujours prête à s'offrir à toi, facile non, plus besoin de t'embêter à pêcher dans les clubs » ragea l'équipier de Lucy

« Mais tu es un grand malade, tu crois vraiment que je l'aurai épousé si je n'éprouvais pas de fort sentiment pour elle, jamais je n'aurai pu prendre les sentiments de quelqu'un et les écraser ainsi. Et tu crois vraiment que la guilde entière m'aurait laissé faire cela à notre lumière. CONNARD !BATARD ! je l'aime depuis Tenro, j'ai construit la maison en pensant à elle, j'étais heureux et tu m'as tout supprimé. Tous cela pourquoi parce que je ne la mérite pas. Et bien grande nouvelle Bouffeur de flamme, je le savais déjà. Comment cette déesse pouvait m'aimer, me supporter ou me trouver attirant. J'aurai donné ma vie pour la rendre heureuse même avec toi comme longtemps je l'ai cru» Bixslow tomba au sol et se mit à pleurer toute sa peine, sa détresse. Se tournant vers Laxus :

« Laxus elle est partie, mon amour est partie, que vais-je devenir, je ne suis plus rien sans elle, je voulais lui annoncer que je voulais agrandir notre famille et donner un frère ou une sœur aux bébés. Laxus s'il te plait aide moi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ! »

Meldy s'approcha doucement de Bixslow , attrapa son poignet, puis s'approcha de son époux attrapa le bras et lança son sort de lien sensitif. Natsu se plia d'un coup, s'attrapa la poitrine sous la douleur, il suffoqua. Il se tourna vers sa femme, les larmes aux yeux. Il resserra sa poigne sur son cœur, la douleur était insoutenable.

-« Chéri, tu le sens, crois-tu vraiment que ses émotions sont calculées et théâtralisées. Peut-on te relâcher sans agressivité de ta part ? Es-tu prêt à présenter des excuses ?Es-tu prêt à couper le cordon avec Luce ? »

Le dragon slayer en larmes, secouer de spasmes agita la tête de haut en bas en signe de reddition.

Bixslow , as-tu senti les craintes de mon idiot de mari ? «

« Oui , mais je ne suis pas prêt à lui pardonner » bégaya-t-il encore sous la douleur du départ de sa femme.

Freed retira les restrictions runiques. Natsu reçu une énorme gifle de la part de sa femme.

« Tiens celle-là tu ne l'as pas volée, triple con, je vous en prie les filles faites-vous plaisir » ragea-t-elle.

« Bon maintenant nous pouvons savoir ce qu'il se passe » demanda Laxus. « Comment était-elle à la sortie de la mission, est ce qu'elle vous a donné l'impression de vouloir partir ? » demanda-t-il à son équipe

« Non, au contraire, elle rigolait. Il y a juste un moment où elle est partie aux toilettes pour vomir. Ce qui lui arrivait régulièrement ces derniers temps » raconta Grey

« J'ai cru qu'elle pouvait être enceinte mais elle prenait son contrôle de naissance avec vigueur » ajouta Erza

« Comment cela contrôle de naissance, mais nous avions un défi en cours à ce sujet .Comment pouvait –elle penser gagner si elle prenait ce genre de potion ».

« Connard de chalumeau, tu étais le seul dans ce défi , abruti » se moqua énervé Grey

« Puis à la sortie du train, elle a dit qu'elle allait voir Wendy pour une visite de contrôle » continua Erza.

Tous se retournèrent vers Wendy, impatient de connaitre la suite.

« Elle est venue me voir, Bix, je suis désolée, cela devrait être une nouvelle fantastique, elle était euphorique et en même temps terrorisée. Grand frère, Lucy-nee attend votre enfant la potion n'a pas fonctionné.

Bixslow se jeta une nouvelle fois sur Natsu, l'attrapant au peu de col de chemise qui lui restait :

« Prie, je t'assure prie, pour que rien n'arrive à ma femme et mon enfant. Tu vas te servir de ce groin pour m'aider à la retrouver et après ne t'approches plus jamais de ma famille. Je te tuerais. Je suis sérieux « menaça le mage seith

Natsu ne répliqua pas, le lien sensitif était encore actif. Il ressentait la peur, la joie et le mépris, la haine du mage en face de lui. Il le comprenait il aurait agi pire que lui si les rôles étaient inversés.

« Et ensuite » demande Laxus essayant de comprendre le départ de la mage céleste.

« Elle est rentrée à la maison, car j'ai trouvé les papiers du divorce et son message » soupira Bixslow

« Donne-moi le » demanda Evergreen

Le mage seith remis la missive de sa femme à sa coéquipière qui s'empressa de le lire et la transmis à Levy qui s'était rapprochée.

-« Bix, pourquoi croit-elle que tu aimes une autre femme ? »

-« Je n'en ai aucune idée, aujourd'hui je lui ai ramené ses fleurs préférées pour l'accueillir dignement, je sais qu'elle adore ces sauvages »

-« Quoi ! « hurlèrent en chœur Laxus, Cobra, Ever et Freed

\- « Bix, tu souviens-tu de sa demande en mariage ? «

\- « Bien sûr ce fut le plus beau jour de ma vie »

\- « Et les termes du divorce ? » osa demander Laxus

\- « De quel divorce parles tu, ta blague ce jour-là »

-« Oui, de ma blague et te souviens-tu de sa réponse ? »

-« Elle avait répondu à cela ? non elle n'a jamais répondu, « fut terrorisé le mage seith

-« Juste avant elle t'avait demandé si tu aimais une femme, question pour laquelle tu as répondu par l'affirmative en regardant en bas dans la salle »

-« oui je regardais ce connard, car je croyais qu'il était celui pour lequel tombait Cosplayer, mon dieu, elle a cru que je regardais une femme ! » tomba-t-il au sol à cette révélation

\- « Bix ce n'est pas fini, puis elle a continué en t'informant que si tu avais le courage de te déclarer , elle te rendrait en gros ta liberté et pour cela tu n'avais qu'à lui offrir les fleurs sauvages sur les hauteurs de Magnolia »

-« Je ….Je… C'est….c'est moi qui l'ai faite partir, elle a cru que j'avais eu le courage de me déclarer, tout est de ma faute, je n'ai pas écouté ce jour-là. Laxus crois-moi, c'est vrai. Erza je te jure, j'étais tellement heureux qu'elle retourne mes sentiments, que cette merveilleuse femme s'intéresse à moi, le pervers, moi qui inspirais la crainte avec mes yeux. Je n'ai pas écouté ses paroles, j'ai écouté Cobra qui me certifiait qu'elle était sérieuse. Grey, je te jure je l'aime plus que tout.

Evergreen, je ne lui ai jamais offert de fleur, pourquoi aujourd'hui ! Je ne suis qu'un con. Pepe je suis responsable du départ de mama. Pardon à vous tous.

Que vais-je faire, je ne veux pas la perdre. « S'effondra-t-il un peu plus au sol. « Je crois que je lui ai même dit que j'avais construit la maison en pensant à la femme que j'aimais, j'étais persuadé qu'elle avait compris que je parlais d'elle et nulle autre. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'a jamais décoré les pièces que j'avais laissé en attente. Merde ! Je crois que je ne lui ai jamais vraiment dit Je t'aime. Nous n'avons jamais fêté notre anniversaire de mariage et je … »

Le mage succomba à toutes ses révélations, ses paroles se firent incompréhensibles. Il tremblait.

Personne n'avait jamais vu ce mage si joyeux et facétieux habituellement être une loque là.

« Meldy, je t'en prie enlève moi cela c'est horrible, je ne peux plus tenir, il souffre tellement, c'est oppressant. Chérie je t'en conjure, c'est tellement douloureux. Vite aide moi » Hurla Natsu en se tenant la poitrine et essayant de reprendre son souffle. « Faites quelques chose, vite il est en train de sombrer dans l'obscurité. Meldy enlève moi cela tout de suite. » ordonna le mage de feu.

Meldy s'exécuta, libérant son mari, ce dernier ne perdit pas une seconde et vint fracasser son poing dans la mâchoire du mage pour le sortir de sa transe.

« Bouges toi vieux, nous allons la ramener ta Cosplayer et ma Luce » sourit Natsu en tendant sa main pour aider le mage à se relever.

« Tu vas m'aider, vraiment »

« Oui je vais te ramener ta femme et sa mère à ce ptit con là « répondit le mage de feu tout en montrant du doigt Pepe.

L'ensemble de la guilde sortit de sa torpeur, un cri commun retentit dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, les doigts se levèrent et tous se mirent en route à la recherche de leur merveilleuse mage stellaire.

Les équipiers de Lucy prirent Bixslow en accolade, resserrant leur étreinte sur la mage anéanti.

-« Nous n'avons jamais douté de ton amour auprès de notre sœur, nous t'aimons aussi, tu la rends tellement heureuse » assura Grey

-« Bats-toi, garde espoir, nous la retrouverons. Et ta famille sera à nouveau réunit. Sois en certain ! » ajouta Erza.

Les recherches commencèrent avec un dragon slayer dans chaque groupe permettant une avancée rapide avant que l'odeur de la mage céleste ne se fane.

Les recherches durèrent six mois, Bixslow avait enfin retrouvé sa trace. Natsu n'avait pu l'accompagner car son épouse était en train de donner naissance.

Bixslow s'avança doucement près de la petite maison située à l'écart de la civilisation, dans une clairière recouverte de fleurs sauvages. Il sourit, elle les aimait vraiment ces végétaux. Lentement dans la crainte de ses retrouvailles, il continua son avancée. Il l'a vit au loin sous le porche dans une chaise à bascule plongée dans un livre.

Il resta figé à la contempler, six mois qu'il ne l'avait vu, ni embrassé. Par Maevis qu'il était heureux de la voir même de loin. Il n'avait été qu'une coquille vide. Elle était belle, ses longs cheveux blonds flottant au vent derrière elle comme un halo de lumière la couronnant. Ses sourcils légèrement froncés, un petit sourire en coin, certainement dû à sa lecture. Il l'admirait. Il prit conscience du temps qui s'était écoulé et pris peur, si elle ne voulait plus de lui dans sa vie, si elle ne l'aimait plus … Tant de questions qui à cet instant le faisaient douter de ces retrouvailles mainte fois espérées et rêvées.

Par lâcheté, il entama un retournement pour la laisser là, derrière lui. Mais Pepe en décida autrement. Le petit totem était celui dont l'absence de la mage l'avait le plus affecté avec son père bien évidemment. Pepe hurla tout en fonçant droit sur la jeune femme assise.

-« MAMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, » hurla l'enfant de bois en se projetant dans la poitrine de sa mère adoptive.

Lucy leva la tête surprise de ce cri déchirant, laissant tomber son livre à ses pieds lorsqu'elle prit conscience du vol à pleine puissance d'un totem reconnu immédiatement.

Instinctivement elle ouvrit les bras et réceptionna en larmes cette petite âme qu'elle aimait tant. Elle tomba à genoux, en pleurs, serrant fortement contre elle la petite poupée animée.

Bixslow courut à elle, se jeta à ses pieds et enlaça l'ensemble. Les autres bébés les entourant. Les sanglots de tous se firent entendre.

-« Je t'ai enfin retrouvé, Cosplayer » sanglota fortement le mage seith

-« tu me cherchais, mais pourquoi ? Je t'ai rendu ta liberté ! Tu as mis fin à notre contrat. Oh tu es là pour ton futur mariage ! Bix je ne pourrais ….. » Dit-elle dans la douleur

-« Chuttttt . Tais-toi. Je suis là pour venir chercher ma femme, trop longtemps partie. « Continua-t-il tout en pleurant. Il resserra son étreinte et mis son visage dans le cou de son épouse, respirant son parfum à plein poumon. » Par Maevis, que tu m'as manqué, ma jolie Cosplayer, ma femme, mon amour, ma vie » susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille pour qu'elle l'entende bien.

Lucy sentit un long frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale au son de ces mots suavement prononcé. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Elle s'écarta, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

« Je ne comprends pas Bix, tu es là, tu dis que tu me cherches. Je suis perdue. S'il te plaît ne joue pas, je ne suis pas en état émotionnel de comprendre les subtilités de tes blagues. » Implora la mage céleste au bord de l'évanouissement.

-« Cosplayer, Lucy … Tu as toujours été l'unique pour moi, je pensais que tu le savais. Je t'aime depuis toujours. Jamais je ne pourrai te laisser partir, ni t'abandonner. Tu es ma vie. Tu es ma …

-« Mais les fleurs, la femme forte et belle qui a toujours fait battre ton cœur comme un fou, la maison que tu as construite pour elle et …

Elle fut arrêtée dans son délire par un baiser puissant, imposant, empli de désespoir, de tristesse et d'amour.

Elle plongea également dans ce baiser. Par Maevis elle ne pourrait jamais cesser d'aimer cet homme.

Bixslow la releva, et la serra dans ses bras. Il fut repoussé par un petit coup dans son ventre. Il s'écarta de son épouse, et laissa tomber ses mains sur le ventre gonflé de sa compagne.

-« Rassures-toi, je ne t'oublie pas toi aussi, Papa est de retour » Dit le mage seith en embrassant le ventre renfermant leur trésor. » Papa n'est pas prêt à vous laisser hors de sa vue maintenant » rigola-t-il en sentant un autre petit coup.

-« Cosplayer, il faut que nous parlions. Je suis là pour te ramener à la maison où es ta place. Je t'aime, je ne cesserai jamais, la maison fut aménager pour toi, la voute céleste a toujours été pour toi, uniquement pour toi Ton nom a toujours été présent sur l'acte d'achat de la maison alors même que nous n'étions pas en couple. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas été assez clair, j'ai été un mauvais époux, nous n'avons jamais fêté notre anniversaire de mariage alors qu'il est le plus beau jour de ma vie, je ne t'ai jamais prouvé mon amour ni clairement dit. J'ai laissé Natsu t'enfoncer dans tes insécurités, j'entendais les répliques assassines qu'il t'envoyait, mais tu souriais, je pensais que cela ne te touchais pas plus que cela, tu revenais toujours à moi. J'ai pris cela pour acquis. Je t'en prie laisse-moi une seconde chance de te prouver que je suis le suis le seul pour toi. Je m'efforcerai chaque jour à le rendre meilleur que le précédent.

Pardonne-moi mon amour. Sans toi je ne suis rien. « Finassa-t-il en la serrant de nouveau contre lui.

-« Bix tu as toujours été l'unique pour moi, je ne cesserai jamais. Notre enfant est là pour te le prouver. Il a été ma force durant ces six derniers mois, il a été mon trésor à protéger. »

Bixslow l'embrassa et la porta jusqu'à la maison, ils se retrouvèrent charnellement, montrant chacun à l'autre toute la passion, l'amour et toute l'attente qu'ils avaient.

Quinze jours après leur retour à la guilde sous les cris de joie et les excuses de Natsu, leur trésor vit le jour consolidant définitivement leur amour. Leur belle petite fille aux cheveux bleus et aux douces prunelles brune prénommée SEIKA. Leur fleur sauvage.


End file.
